


Let me be your equal

by LydiaCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Army Castiel (Supernatural), Boys' Love, Child Charlie, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Mysterious lands, Mystery, Poisoning, Sexism, Slave Dean Winchester, Slave Trade, Slow Build, Triplets, mind the angst tag, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaCassie/pseuds/LydiaCassie
Summary: Castiel is an army colonel who got himself a small house on the Terran continent after the Heaven kingdom invaded it. He needs a slave to take care of the house's chores, a sturdy and strong omega will do the trick but instead of that he goes home with Dean, a too short and too thin omega slave.





	1. Welcome home omega

Castiel observed his new recruits train and sighed softly. This continent had an abundance of alphas and betas but they lacked training, that's what made their invasion so simple. There was literally no resistance, the last king just handed them his kingdom in exchange of his life.

As one of the heaven continent colonels he had the duty to train them and make sure they could defend themselves and the Terran continent which was now considered a piece of the Heaven kingdom.

"Hey Cassi! How are things going?" Yelled Gabriel from the outside of the training area. Castiel winced at the nickname, he knows that his recruits heard it because they looked at him puzzled but they will never have the occasion to call him other than colonel.

Castiel made his way to the other alpha sending him a hard look and earning himself a smirk.

"What do you want Gabriel?" Asked Castiel coldly.

"What? I can't come visit my preferred cousin without a good reason?" He asked feigning hurt.

Castiel glared at him and was about to go back to the training area when Gabriel admitted defeat and said that there was a good reason for his visit.

"I wanted to tell you that a slave market will be held tomorrow if you want a servant, I'm getting one too to help kaly with the pregnancy now that we are settled" Said Gabriel more seriously. His beta wife was already seven months long and judging by the size of her stomach she's carrying at least twins.

Castiel nodded softly. Back home he lived in the army's dormitories and they were provided with omega slaves to take care of their quarters. But in here he got himself a small house at the edge of the lake not far from the royal villa where the new continent's regent, a cousin of the current king of his continent, leaved.

He wasn't a pig so he made his best to clean but it was true that he needed a servant to take over the house's chores so he could relax.

"When are you planning to go?" He asked.

"Tomorrow after breakfast. I want a healthy and sturdy one so we will have to go early. A lot of the Heaven settlers want servants so the earlier the better" Castiel nodded at that.

"So tomorrow at daybreak" He said, waving his cousin goodbye. Castiel returned to his training, growling at his recruits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean looked around him as he was guided to a large area full of omegas, surely waiting to be sold like him. 

It was surrounded by wood barriers, an enclosure. His omega mother had no choice after the death of his alpha father but to mate with another alpha in order to protect them. Unfortunately her new alpha wanted him out so he took the decision to leave in order to protect his mom and little brother.

But an omega couldn't live without a master. Even the mated omegas where slaves to their mates. There was no free omega, if you are born omega you are born a slave.

He prayed softly that his master will be good and not a violent one. Since his dad's death, they had little to eat so he lost a lot of weigh, he was scrawny and short for his age so taking blows will be hard on his body.

He looked around him and winced when he saw three little kids, barely ten years olds. How can you sell a ten year old? He was pulled from his musings when a large beta man rang a bell, told them to make lines and take all the large area. 

Moments later, strong alpha scents flooded his nostrils and when he looked over a shoulder he saw finely dressed people surrounding the enclosure, beginning to size them. 

The sells were starting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel was already tired. There was a lot of people, the pungent scents of alphas and betas fighting for dominance with the cloying sweet omegas scents. He didn't knew which one was the worst.

He strolled lazily looking for a sturdy male, one who could handle the wood chopping task as good as making delicious meals when he caught the sight of a young man braiding a small girl's hair, smiling softly at whatever the small child was chatting about.

Castiel observed him discreetly. The young omega was in the middle of the enclosure, just paying attention to the girl whereas other omegas displayed theirs muscles or beauty to attract a wealthy master. And beautiful he was.

He wasn't what Castiel needed. He was thin, too thin to be healthy and he was short, too short for the top shelves so he cast a last look at the attractive creature and went to look for a sturdy omega.

Hours later, a third of the enclosure was sold. Castiel's gaze travelled to the cute omega, he remained in the same place with the same little girl at his side. Every time an alpha looked at him, Castiel sucked a breath but every time the beta wife refused to take the omega in, he could be competition after all and it wasn't unheard of an alpha abandoning his wife to mate his slave.

Castiel detached his gaze from the cute creature when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a desperate Gabriel.

"I won't find a slave for Kaly here. They are all too aggressive or passive to be around a pregnant beta or babies. To top it their scents are too strong!" Huffed Gabriel dramatically. 

An omega easy on a pregnant beta and babies noses,perhaps having a child slave could be a solution. He talked about it to Gabriel and the alpha's eyes sparkled.

"Of course a child! Their scents are softer and they will be gentle with the small ones once born!" Cheered Gabriel waving wildly to catch the attention of the beta seller. After Gabriel stated his demand, the seller took of in the cute omega's direction and that's when he realized that the only remaining omega child was the redheaded little girl at the omega’s side.

When the seller returned to them with the ten year old trailing behind him, Castiel looked at the beautiful omega and was caught staring. The young man averted his beautiful green eyes demurely, blushing softly.

"Can I speak to the young omega who was with the child?" Asked Castiel out of the blue. The seller looked at him surprised and nodded.

Gabriel smirked at him but Castiel ignored him like always.

When the young omega was in front of him, Castiel observed him from head to toe. The boy was a real beauty albeit his too thin body and the various bruises which littered his skin where it was exposed. The omega was looking at his shoes and Castiel felt the urge to tilt his head up and cry at him to look at him. Castiel took a calming breath, repressing his urges before speaking.

"What's your name?" He asked harshly. The feeling of guilt submerging him instantly at the omega's flinsh.

"My name's Dean Sir" Mumbled the cute thing. Castiel smiled at the charming name and soft voice, both sweated him. 

"What do you know in house chores? I am in need of someone who can take care of my house. It just me for now but there will be a family eventually" Said Castiel more softly, wanting to reassure him. The young man relaxed instantly when Castiel mentioned house chores and eventually a family.

"I know how to clean, cook, mending and gardening too. I'm good with children and babies, helped my mom raise my little brother" Said Dean confidently and nose in the air. Castiel smiled at the little omega's determination.

"Good. I'm taking this one" He said to the seller. When he turned to Dean he saw the most beautiful smile. But it was directed to the redheaded child at Gabriel's side who returned it with a genuine one of hers.

Castiel wondered if Dean will smile at him that way one day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean trailed slowly behind his new master with Charlie at his side. Their two masters where friends and visibly lived in the same area.

"My master said that I will be taking care of his pregnant wife and their baby after that" Remarked Charlie softly. She was smiling a little and Dean felt relieved for Charlie. Dean looked at his master's back, the alpha said that it will be just him for now but they will be a family in the house in the future. 

The alpha must be mated and his wife stayed back home until the Heaven settlement was more structured. He felt relieved at his new job, he could have been bought by a shady store or something like that Being a house omega and eventually a nanny was far more appealing.

And the alpha was angelic. He had the most beautiful eyes he saw, it reminded him of deep water and the cool summer night sky, he wondered how the alpha smelled too, it surely was as alluring as his eyes.

Dean shook his head, forcing himself to think about his new life with this family and forget its alpha head.

Dean and Charlie stopped walking when their masters stopped. Gabriel gestured to Charlie to follow him and Castiel smiled at Dean nodding.Dean understood the implicit gesture so he hugged Charlie whispering to her to stay safe and took of in his master's direction.

The two of them walked in a comfortable silence before reaching a large clearing with a lake and a two story house. 

Dean gasped at the beautiful house. It was all wood with large windows and blue shutters, somehow the house's cute look reassured Dean about his new master's character. 

Dean turned around, startled from his musings when Castiel coughed softly.

"The house is a little old but it’s sturdy and will shield its occupants from cold and heat" Said the alpha gesturing to the house "There is the lake too. Its water isn't good for drink but you could use it for washing and there is a stream behind the house for drinking water".

Castiel fished a small key from his trousers and opened the front door which cracked a little. He gestured to Dean to follow him inside saying that the house opened directly to the lounge.

Dean took off his shoes and padded on the soft rug. He observed quietly the things that the alpha pointed, already making a list the things he will be doing. 

The rug was soft and felt nice but there was visible dust on it, the chimney was overflowing with ash, the kitchen's utensils seemed clean but when he narrowed his eyes on them, there were traces of dried swap.

The alpha was doing his best but it wasn't enough.

"Your room is upstairs. There is four rooms upstairs and a small one in here" Said Castiel, gesturing to the stairs. Dean followed him but he didn't really understood why his room would be upstairs.

"Here. Make yourself comfortable. This isn't as large as the master bedroom but it will be comfortable" Continued Castiel opening a blue painted door. Dean entered the room and breathed softly. 

The room was large, larger than the room he shared with his little brother back home, the shutters were painted blue in the inside too. 

There was a one personne bed which could accommodate two of his size, a desk with its matched chair and a dresser were pushed to the wall facing the bed. There was soft kilts on the bed and light red curtains adorned the windows. The room was far too much for an omega servant.

"This room is yours so you can change it however you want, here" The alpha gestured to a small box on the desk "is the money for groceries. I hunt for the meat and fish but all the other things you will have to purchase. There is enough for the week and for two but I added a little extra for you to purchase clothes and shoes" Said the alpha. 

Dean looked at himself, blushing and embarrassed. His clothes were dirty and surely smelled bad. He did his best to refresh himself when water was available but it was rare. This was his best set of clothes, actually one of his father's but it was worn out and plain. A simple brown shirt and black short trousers weren't good for this kind of house, even for the servant.

Dean nodded softly looking at his feet. Castiel cleared softly his voice and retreated from the room. 

"I'm letting you settle down for now. I will be hunting this afternoon. Do you … do you have … any preference for a kind of meat?" Asked Castiel out of nowhere. Dean looked at him puzzled, his master just asked him what he wanted to eat?

"I don't know. I think I will be happy with anything?" He said finishing his sentence with a question, not really knowing how his master would react. 

Castiel nodded and went out of the room telling Dean to take his time and settle down.


	2. Share my table omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! New update =D
> 
> Hope you will love it! Thank you for the kudos and lovely comments <3 <3
> 
> Enjoy!

His master's home was so beautiful and cozy. Dean opened the cupboards in the large kitchen, there were some vegetables, fruits and basic ingredients like sugar, salt, flour and pepper. 

Dean looked at the flour and an idea popped in his head, he could make biscuits. The stove was a simple one and there was fire wood at its foot so he could easily figure out the thing. 

Determined to do that, he fetched some water from the large jar beside the sink and cleaned his hands. He put all what he would need to make the dish on the small kitchen table and began the work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel frowned at the group of people beside his house, he hurried his steps to join the group and understood why they were waiting outside. His house’s door was locked and he forgot to give Dean a key. He’s an idiot.

“Hello Castiel! What a beautiful house!” Chirped Lilith,one of Castiel’s inquitances back home. Her mother was a close friend of his so the beta will surely become his wife, she was a perfect match after all. Castiel frowned at the thought.

“Hello Lilith, welcome to the settlement. How are your parents?” He asked distractedly. Castiel looked behind the beta and her party but his house’s door was locked, of course it was, Dean couldn’t open it.

“They are good! Ho I think you will have to change your Slave!” Said Lilith casually. Castiel frowned at her, what the hell? 

"And why?" He asked suspiciously. Lilith laughed loudly and pointed at the house acusinly.

"That omega refused to open the door, saying that the master of the house isn't home and that he locked the door. He could have searched for a spare key, anything. Letting a beta lady outdoor is unforgivable!" Finished Lilith with a jerk of her head in the house’s direction.

Castiel ignored completely the seething beta. He left Dean in there without a hint about when he would come back and how to open the door, in addition the shy thing had to deal with Lilith. He hurried to the door putting the two rabbits he hunted for on the ground and fetched his key to unlock the door.

When he opened the door he spotted Dean dusting the carpet with a little brush, he didn't even knew he owned something like that. When the omega saw him, he scrambled to his feet, dusting his worn trousers with his hands.

"Hello Master Castiel! There was a person who wanted to see you but I couldn't open the door. Sorry!" Squeaked Dean, waving awkwardly at him, red dusting his freckled cheeks. Castiel nodded and smiled at him, the omega relaxed visibly.

"No problem. I forgot to tell you where is the spare key, which will be your key from now on" He said, making his way to the little box setting on the fireplace. He took the little key from the box and handed it to Dean, who smiled and pocketed it immediately. 

Dean opened his mouth to say something but was cut by a cry coming from the door.

"Oh Castiel dear I'm exhausted! All this waiting beneath the sun because no one could open the door!" Squealed Lilith, all her theater courses showing off. Castiel sighed softly and gestured to the large couch, beckoning her to sit. She sat with a  _ humph _ , her party doing the same.

"Fetch me and my friends water! What are you waiting?" She glared at Dean who blushed and scrambled to the kitchen to do what the beta woman said. Castiel frowned at her, Dean wasn't a dog to fetch. Her tone was rude.

Dean returned with a tray with glasses full of what seemed like fresh lemonade. Castiel didn't even knew he had ingredients for a lemonade. 

Everyone took a glass and when Dean presented him the tray with the last glass on it, Castiel hoped that there was some lemonade left for the omega. He thanked him with a smile and received a small smile in return.

"Dean, there is two rabbits at the entrance. Can you please clean them and prepare them for dinner?" He murmured to the omega. Dean’s eyes widened and he nodded eagerly and Castiel's heart warmed at the omega's reaction but Lilith choose the bad moment, one more time, to open her mouth.

"Rabbit! What a wonderful idea Castiel. I love rabbit!" She cheered, eager at the idea. He smiled at her tightly, not really happy to spend the night with her. Castiel repressed his feelings, Lilith will, one day, be his wife.

The late afternoon was rather slaw. Castiel listened to Lilith complain about her lodgings, as one of the regent's wife companions she has her quarters in the palace. 

But she wanted to live in a little house, lost in between trees just like Castiel's house. Castiel counted the minutes on the clock above the couch.

When the sun began to sit, Dean started to set up the table for dinner. He was fast, walking briskly between the kitchen and the lounge. When he was finished, he walked meekly to him and inclined his head, whispering softly that diner was served.

Castiel took place at the head of the table and Lilith sat in front of him, the seat of his future mate. Her party spilled on the seats between them.

They were seven in total, two rabbits would do.

When Dean served them silently, Castiel noticed the different foods on the table. There was the main dish, rabbit stew with grilled vegetables but there were a lot of other little things like vegetables ratatouille, small pies, biscuits with cheese and ciboulette and a pitcher of the delicious lemonade they had earlier. 

Dean outdone himself, the dinner seemed delicious and it was. Castiel wanted to lick his plate and his guests were in the same state, save for Lilith.The beta complained about everything, ordering Dean to redo this or that. 

Castiel wasn't sure anymore about wanting her to be his wife.

The evening passed slowly in a flurry of uninteresting talks and remarks. Dean stayed in the kitchen save for when he served them food and Castiel felt like he was back in his parent's house when he was forced to sit and listen to their guests talk endlessly. 

When Lilith decreed that it was late, he scrambled to his feet offering to walk her home in order to make sure she was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean piled the dirty plates and glasses in a large tray and trailed slowly to the kitchen, making sure the tray was well balanced. He had warm water and soaped water ready to clean the dishes and already cleaned what he used for cooking so the plates and glasses will be a fast chore.

While doing his chore, he thought about the day. It was a fine day. Master Castiel was a good alpha, he thanked him every time Dean handed him something, it was a little weird but a good weird, even his family didn't thank him as much.

Miss Lilith was, well, acceptable. She will do an exigent Master but he wasn't afraid of work so he will be fine, he didn't have a choice after all. The beta woman introduced herself as Master Castiel future wife and even if there was a door between them at the moment he clearly heard her seriousness, dare he say, her threatening tone. 

It was natural, Master Castiel was her future alpha and the beautiful house her future home so to be denied access to it was surely infuriating.

Dean sighed softly, he just hoped that the beta woman would be as good as her beautiful and kind alpha.

~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel returned to his house, beat physically and morally. He just wanted to flung himself on his bed and sleep for ten years. He made his way to the door and opened it, the lounge's table was already cleaned and the dishes swept away. He padded, barefoot, to the kitchen and saw Dean crouched on the floor in front of three basins, the first one with a few plates and glasses sunken in soaped water, the second full of clean water and the third full of clean and sparking tableware.

Castiel cleared his voice, regretting it immediately when the pretty omega jumped and turned around, eyes wild. He breathed softly and smiled at Castiel when he saw it was just him.

"Master Castiel! Sorry I was lost in my head" Said Dean shyly, hand on his heart. Castiel looked at the hand and remarked that the pretty thing was clad in a used, threadbare and too big apron. He didn't even know he had something like that, surely a vestige of the house's last proprietor. Castiel made a note to buy Dean a new apron.

"No it was my fault. Did you eat Dean?" He asked, searching for a proof in the kitchen, a dirty plate or what was left of the dinner. The omega gestured to a plate on the small table. There was fried vegetables, a pie and a small piece of biscuit, at its side sat a glass of lemonade. 

"I will eat after finishing the dishes" Smiled Dean cutely at him before returning to his task. Castiel eyed the plate critically. 

The damn guests ate all the rabbits, he restrained himself in order to let Dean have a piece but it wasn't enough. He just nodded and whispered a small good night before going to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~

Dean was in heaven. His bed was so comfortable and the linens were soft and smelled nice, he didn't want to get up but it was already day break and he had to make Master Castiel's breakfast.

He got up and opened the second shutter of his bedroom's window to let the light breeze and the first sun rays spill in. Dean took a deep breath and went to the small basin full of water which he brought up the night before. He did his ablutions and put on his cloths, he will have to ask the directions for the market to purchase food and new cloths with the little extra money Master Castiel gave him.

Dean made his way to the kitchen and started on breakfast. He backed biscuits, he spotted the day before a half full jar of honey and butter which will be perfect with the biscuits. He peeled two apples, three nectarines and two bananas, he sliced them and put them in a pot, he spilled some sugar on the fruits and put the pot on the stove to cook.

He set up the lounge's table with a plate, a glass and cutlery, the butter, the honey jar and a basket full of biscuits for the house's master and the small kitchen table with two biscuits already buttered and honeyed for him.

When he heard soft steps above, he warmed some milk and spooned a large quantity of the warm fruits mash in a bowl. He made his way to the lounge and put the bowl and glass on the table as Master Castiel ascended the stairs, disheveled and yawning. The Master was cute.

~~~~~~~

Castiel was so accustomed to live by himself that he forgot about Dean. Of course not being a morning person played too. He was dazed, cleaned himself and put on clothes haphazardly simply by routine but when he saw the pretty omega setting the lounge table with a large breakfast, he woke up instantly. 

Castiel prayed that he didn't do something vulgar in his dizzy state like scratching his belly or other more embarrassing parts. 

"Good morning Dean" Said Castiel softly, smiling warmly at the pretty thing "Did you slept well?" Dean nodded eagerly and returned the smile.

"Morning Master Castiel! Yes, I slept really well" Answered Dean. Castiel made his way to his chair and frowned at the set up. There was one plate and one glass, he looked at Dean for a minute making him blush at the staring.

“How about eating with me?” Asked Castiel softly, observing the omega’s reaction. Dean’s eyes widened and he seemed like he didn’t knew what to answer. The omega surely never ate with an alpha, even his alpha father “When it is just you and me?” Added Castiel, hoping to make him more disposed to the idea. 

The omega nodded softly, a little bit lost and went to fetch a plate for himself. Castiel hesitated for a second but decided to follow him.

Dean took his plate and his glass full of milk and Castiel took the basket with the two biscuits and the bowl with fruits mash. Castiel nodded at the door’s direction and Dean smiled before following his directions. 

Dean lingered beside the table and Castiel realized that the omega didn’t knew where to sit so he took place and put the dishes he was carrying at his right, Dean sat at his right and put the rest of his dishes on the table.

They ate slowly, in a comfortable silence, glancing shyly at each other.


	3. Cling to me omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou guys!
> 
> Here is a new chapi! Sorry for the wait =(  
> Hope you will love it!  
> Thank you all for the coments and kudos <3 <3
> 
> Warning:  
> FLUFF xD
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean observed the omega slave with his master, hidden behind an aisle. The master was choosing clothes for the young boy so this could, perhaps, help him choose his own clothes. Master Castiel dropped him at the market making sure he could go back home but he didn’t give any indication of what he wanted to eat or to see him wear so he was a little bit lost. His arms were full of groceries and he was ready to go back home but he had to buy clothes but he had no idea what to buy.

“Can I help you?” Asked him a blonde alpha girl, eying him suspiciously and Dean looked at her blushing at being caught.

“Sorry! I have to buy clothes. I work for a good house so I’d like to have simple and nice things but I don’t really know what to get?” He answered, hoping she won’t be offended by his forwardness. Owned omegas were free to roam the streets and buy things, they were free to talk and be talked to but all alphas weren’t as lenient as master Castiel.

The alpha girl flicked her long blond hair and smiled softly at him.

“How about a pair of short trousers and a short sleeved chemise? It’s summer after all” She said gesturing to a rack with lined chemises and trousers.

Dean put down his bags and looked at the rack, taking a blue chemise after the alpha girl nodded to him.

The blue chemise was beautiful, the fabric soft on his skin. He will have nice and new things, it was thrilling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel spotted the lounge curtains from afar, the red fabric dancing with the wind. It was hung on a thread that traveled from a window to a tree’s branch, washed and dying in the sun. Castiel smiled softly, Dean was smart and resourceful.

He entered and was hit by a heavenly smell emanating from the kitchen, he followed it and smiled at the display. Dean was on a chair, searching for something on the highest shelf and Castiel observed him discreetly. The omega was really pretty, soft hair, fair skin, longue arms and legs even if he was a short thing. The new clothes accentuated his beauty.

Dean cheered when he found what he was looking for, it was a heavy pot, Castiel didn’t remember having something like that. Since Dean’s arrival, his house was full of surprises. 

The pretty omega lept from the chair and gasped when he saw him and Castiel chuckled softly, eyeing a red faced Dean.

“Hi Master Castiel” Wispred Dean, looking shyly at him. Castiel smiled at him and put the goose he hunted for on the table.

“How are you Dean? You were fine in the market?” Asked Castiel. Dean went immediately to the table, looking at the goose. He was surely thinking about what to do with it.

“Yeah! It was good. People were nice, there was even a nice alpha girl who helped me choose this clothes. I hope they are ok, I didn’t really know what to get” He said frowning at himself. 

Castiel wanted to slap himself, of course Dean didn’t know what type of clothes he was to wear and an alpha, other than him, helped him choose. He felt his heart squeezing at the idea of Dean being helped by another alpha but dismissed immediately the odd feeling.

“You are perfect. I mean, your clothes are perfect” He said to the omega, who smiled softly and started preparing their meal. Castiel stood there, just observing the omega work when he was jolted from his daydreaming by a soft knock on the entrance door.

“Go on, I will get it” Said Castiel, turning around and going to the entrance door. 

  
  


Castiel closed the door and sighted softly. Gabriel was coming to visit on his rest day, his rest day was the next monday and they were sunday. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was so happy. Master Gabriel was coming to visit with his family and Master Castiel said that Charlie will surely come with them. Charlie was a sweet girl, so smart and soft hearted, he hoped that her mistress was a gentle person and that she will let them talk together.

That morning he got up earlier than usual and started on breakfast before going to fetch water. They will have at least three more people so he will need water for cleaning and cooking. After that he dusted the lounge carpet, put back the curtains on the windows and polished the silverware. When Master Castiel got up it was nearing ten and a goose was already roasting in the stove.

"Good morning Dean" Said Master Castiel, hair sticking in all directions and a little bit lost. Dean waved at him and returned the greeting.

"Hello Master Castiel. Your breakfast is on the table, I will just warm the milk" He said, making a beeline for the kitchen. He returned with the glass of warmed milk but Master Castiel didn't move at all.

"Are you fine Master Castiel? You don't want to eat?" Dean's smile fell at the idea of his master not eating his breakfast. It wasn't a fancy one, just buttered and honeyed toast with a fruit salad but it was a good and healthy breakfast. 

"No! It's fine, of course I will eat. Thank you Dean" Smiled Master Castiel eyes sparkling, smile a little sad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was too much. Dean worked too much and it bothered Castiel. 

He woke up later than usual because it was his rest day and was welcomed by a freshly dusted carpet, sparkling stairs, a heavenly smell of roasted goose, a large breakfast and Dean in an apron with more stains than his recruits when doing mud runnings.

The pretty omega will wear himself and will never gain weight with this fast rhythm. Castiel will have to calm him down a little but he decided to do it another day. Dean seemed so happy doing all this, surely because he will see his omega friend.

Castiel took his breakfast slowly, smiling all the time. Dean was all over the place, dusting, cleaning and cooking, a lived home was so good. 

Castiel lifted his feet instinctively when Dean swept the floor under them, the omega smiled and winked at him and Castiel felt red crawling up his face. He finished his breakfast half an hour later than usual.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sword missed Castiel's chest by an inch and he took advantage of Gabriel's distraction to flung the handle of his spear to tackle the other alpha. Gabriel groaned at the hard land before laughing when his beta wife yelled  _ looser _ from the lake’s side where she was chilling on a giant pillow with Charlie and Dean. 

Castiel smiled at his cousin's wife and Dean who was clapping. Happy for the omega’s attention, he looked at his cousin and asked for a new round. He was sweating through his shirt so he removed it, if he glanced discreetly in the lake’s direction and postured a little, no one saw him. Apart fGabriel who was smirking at him.

They spared for ten minutes more when he heard Dean's voice calling him. He blocked Gabriel's last hit and gestured at Dean approaching, Gabriel put down immediately his sword and Castiel planted the spear's blade deep in the earth. 

"Master Castiel! Lunch is ready and there is Miss Lilith who sent a boy to say that she's on her way to eat with you" Said Dean and Castiel repressed a scream. This was meant to be a relaxing afternoon but it was too good to be true.

"What Cassie! You invited your  _ future wife _ and didn't tell me?" Asked Gabriel with a tight smile. The alpha didn't like the beta woman because she hated  _ his _ wife. 

"I didn't invite her but we should go great her and eat. I'm knocking your butt after that" He said, making Gabriel laugh and Dean chuckle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch went smoothly, eating outdoors was one of summer’s perk. Gabriel eyed critically Lilith and her party when he saw them but was immediately engrossed in a conversation with his beta wife, Dean and Charlie. The two omegas worked like a team to serve the food and sat at Kaly's side, on her giant pillow, when all of them were served. Castiel smiled at Lilith when she laughed, not even knowing what she was talking about. He wanted to be with the other group.

"Do you want to be my escort?" Asked Lilith. Castiel didn't knew what she was talking about but he didn't want to be her escort for sure. He took a relieved breath when he saw Dean approaching them. 

"Master Castiel. Master Gabriel is asking you if you wanted to resume your sparing and Miss Lilith, Miss Kaly asks you to join her for some iced tea" Said Dean. Castiel smiled at the omega and nodded.

"Gabriel will cry!" He laughed, making Dean smile softly. Lilith grumbled and got up, gesturing to her party to follow her.

"I will be cheering for you" She spoke softly with her left hand resting on Castiel's chest and Castiel nodded awkwardly. After that she turned around and went to join Kaly on the Lake's side, completely ignoring Dean.

"You will be cheering for me Dean?" Asked Castiel, looking at Dean softly. Dean blushed and nodded, eyes cast down.

"Of course!" He whispered with a small smile. For Castiel it was enough encouragement to destroy an army.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day was awesome. Dean sipped slowly on his iced tea, fingers combing Charlie's hair who was napping on his lap and watching Master Castiel spare with Master Gabriel, the _ tchick tchack _ of their blades echoing in the vicinity. Miss Kaly was reading poetry for them and the rest of the guests.

  
  


Miss Lilith was longing on a big pillow on the edge of the lake with her hand making ripples in the water, bored. Lilith wanted some entertaining so when she looked at her empty glass she decided that laughing a little at some omega's expenses would be nice.

"Dean?" She yelled, making Dean jolt and Charlie waking up from her nap, Kaly just signed loudly and nodded at Dean.

The omega got up sending an apologizing smile at the red headed girl and went to see what Miss Lilith wanted.

"Yes Miss Lilith?" He asked politely. The beta woman pointed at the lake and Dean followed her direction. There was a glass floating beside the lake's border, Miss Lilith glass.

"Fetch it!" She ordered before turning her back at him and talking to her party of the upcoming festival. Dean crouched at the edge and extended his arm to fetch the glass, just as he got hold of it, he felt a slight push to his back and a minute later he was falling in the lake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel was about to tackle Gabriel to the ground when he heard Charlie screeching his omega servant's name. He dropped his spear and sprinted to the lake's side where his guests were lazing around after lunch. 

Kaly was dangerously balanced on her legs restraining Charlie and looking worriedly at the lake, Lilith was rooted to her spot, a guilty smile on her face. Dean was nowhere to be seen and Castiel's heart sank.

"What's happened?" He asked, looking for Dean.

"Dean fell in the lake and it's her fault!" Cried Charlie, gesturing to Lilith with angry eyes. Castiel blanched when he saw bubbles on the water’s surface, he took off his shoes hastily and dived in the lake without hesitation.

Once under water Castiel looked around him, trying to locate the omega when he saw a thin silhouette trying to swim up by batting its legs and arms. 

Dean didn't knew how to swim but the little thing was trying his hardest to go up. 

Castiel swam to Dean and gathered him in his arms, the omega struggled at first until realizing that Castiel was there to help. After that the omega clung to him like an octopus, arms around his neck and legs surrounding his hips.

Castiel swam up just with the force of his legs, hugging Dean to his chest like he could be snatched from him any second.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was struggling to breath and beginning to see stars when he felt strong arms surrounding him and hindering his efforts to reach the surface. He moved a little, hitting the figure around him but it was too strong.

When he understood that the figure was swimming up instead of sinking him more, he latched to it with all his might.

When they reached the surface, the figure patted him gently on the back making him cough all the water he drank and even some of his meal on its bare shoulder.

"That's good little angel. Just like that" Whispered the figure, rubbing tenderly his back.

Dean instinctively snuggled to it, trying to breath more calmly and ignore the taste of bile in his mouth.

When he was calm enough, he detached himself from his saviour and looked at his face. Dean was met by a worried pair of blues and a small wry smile.

He was in Master Castiel's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel looked at the shivering omega in his arms and his heart broke. Dean seemed lost and afraid. The omega didn't knew how to swim and he cursed the alpha gender for their lack of humanity, Dean could have been dead by now if he wasn't close. 

"Breath my angel, breath" He took slow gulps of air, smiling softly when Dean matched him and relaxed a little. It was summer and the lake was particularly warm so Castiel took his time to calm the omega before joining the shore.

He looked at his guests and realized that Dean in his struggle to reach the surface went very far, where the lake was at least three meters deep and shivered at the implication, this lake was a danger for Dean and he didn't even realize it.

Castiel hugged Dean to his chest and kissed his hair, thanking God he was there and when he looked at Dean he saw a violent blush on his face, even the tip of his ears were red. Adorable omega.

"Are you good Dean?" Asked Castiel softly, stroking the omega's cheek. Dean blushed some more and nodded hastily.

"Master Castiel! Thank you! And sorry for being such a klutz. I'm really sorry" He whispered the last of his answer looking at his shoulder. When Castiel looked at his shoulder he saw that it was covered by what seemed like to be Dean's lunch. Castiel laughed at the omega's embarrassment, the cute thing had just been on the verge of death and now he was fretting about some puke on his shoulder.

"It's fine Dean, you are ok and that's the important thing. Now how about reaching the shore? You are good enough to cling to me with all your strength?" He asked, combing some blond hair out of the omega's face. 

Dean nodded energetically, tightening his limbs around Castiel and making him shiver and blush at the closeness. He dismissed the feeling immediately when he saw the omega's full of trust eyes.

"Yes just like that angel but you will have to be on my back so I can swim faster. We will have to be under water, yes?" He asked gently. Having to maintain Dean on his back and over water, even if he is feather light, would slow them down. Diving and swimming underwater would be faster and easier but he won't do it if Dean can’t handle it. 

Dean nodded and loosened his hold on Castiel. He maneuvered himself so he could be on Castiel's back and renewed his octopus like hold. Castiel chuckled softly to himself, this omega was really something.

"Good. Cling to me with all your strength, shut your mouth and stop breathing when I dive. Ready?" He asked and Dean shoot out  _ "yeah go!" _ Castiel dived into the water.

He swam for twenty seconds or so with Dean's weight on his back and his nose buried in his neck, silence and black surrounding them but he felt something keen to peace, dare he say, fulfillment.

When he got near the shore enough to walk he reached for Dean's legs and prompted him to loop them around his waist. After that he hugged the omega's legs and began to walk, Dean still clinging to him even if he was safe and water barely reaching Castiel's waist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they reached the shore, Dean got surrounded by a fluffy towel and got deposited on another one. A second later Charlie leapt at him and hugged him, crying softly and Kaly began to pat his hair with a soft handkerchief. 

Between the threads of red hair he saw Master Castiel walking briskly in Miss Lilith’s direction. 


	4. Jump in my arms omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello =D
> 
> New chappi! Hope you all will love it ^^  
> Thank you soooo much for the positive feedback on this fic! It warms my heart <3 <3
> 
> Warning:  
> FLUFF =P =P
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel was mad. Because of Lilith who pushed Dean without any shame. Because of Dean's parents who didn't teach their son to swim when he was a boy. Because of himself, he let Dean parade in front of the lake without care, he didn't knew but he could have asked, Dean was an omega slave after all and learning to swim wasn't the first thing you teach an omega. 

But for now he had to deal with the first cause, Lilith.

He approached her, seething and growling. At the sight she cowered slightly, her breathing speeding.

"Castiel!  _ Alpha _ I was so scared! Is dear Dean fine?" She chirped. Castiel resisted the want to tear her throat out.

"What the hell do you think you did? You wanted to kill him?" Growled Castiel advancing on her. Lilith took a step back, her party spread a foot away from her. They too took a step back too, whispering softly between themselves.

"What are you talking about? Is it because I didn't send someone for him?" She defended herself weakly harboring an innocent expression. She was lying.

At this point Castiel was seething, this person could have been his wife, the mother of his children and she wanted to drown another being.

"So why Charlie said it was you?" Asked,  _ ordered _ Castiel. Lilith took another step back, sparing a look at her party which was farther from her than seconds ago.

"She's an omega child! How could you believe her and not me?  _ Your future wife! _ " She protested weakly, already knowing that she lost the argument.

Castiel breathed softly, so she knew what their parents wanted and she took it for granted. He never officially said that he would take Lilith as his wife but he had no control on his mother's mouth.

Castiel wasn't a heartless man but he couldn't stop himself from thinking that a broken heart would be a good punishment for her behavior.

"I'm not marrying you Lilith. I'm not a man for you and you aren't a woman for me so stop saying that and believing it" Said Castiel coldly and Lilith started to cry, hard. Her party surrounded her and some of them began to sooth her and the rest glared behind Castiel, at Dean.

Castiel turned around and saw Dean looking down with a guilty face, Kaly whispering to him and stroking his back gently. Charlie hugged the omega's arm, glaring at Lilith.

Charlie didn't believe the fake cries, just like Castiel.

Assured that he wouldn't be a heartless asshole, he crouched at Lilith’s level and waved a hand to her party so he could talk to her.

"Lilith. Your parents and mine are old friends but we're not and we won't be more than acquaintances, you crying won't change a thing. Please calm down and go back home" He said coldly but not harshly. He could have just tossed her out of his propriety and be finished with it.

Lilith's face contorted to an ugly frown and she hit the young boy's hand who wanted to dab her eyes free of cries.

"You think you can break up with me just like  _ that _ ? Because a  _ useless and ugly omega _ let you bed him? You will be shamed by all your family and Eden fine alphas and betas to lower yourself to an omega's level!" She yelled at Castiel, words dripping with venom. Castiel stood up and loomed on her, his patience dangerously thinning.

"Go away before I'm losing my mind and hurt you" He whispered fixing her dangerously. Lilith was a fool but not an idiot. 

She slapped Castiel with all her strength.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean understood Lilith's game instantly. She wanted to push Master Castiel to his limits and make him do the irreparable, _ why? _ He didn't really knew. 

Perhaps to take revenge or to force herself on him after making him guilty of hitting her? 

Dean exchanged a look with Kaly who was soothing her alpha. Gabriel hated Lilith, hitting his cousin didn’t arrange things. When she caught his silent question she nodded at him sadly.

Lilith was playing with Castiel's nerves and protective instincts, a cruel and poisonous mind game. Dean knew if Master Castiel did something to Lilith in his actual state he would feel guilty for all his life and that's what Lilith wanted, a leverage to manipulate him.

When Dean saw Castiel's hard gaze, he flung himself at him without thinking, preventing him from doing something he would regret all his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel stilled when he felt slender arms closing on him and a soothing scent wafting from the arms owner. Summer rain and red roses, _ beautiful just like Dean _ .

He calmed down immediately, his aggression evaporating. Castiel instinctively turned around and snuggled to Dean's chest provoking a small surprised yelp from him. 

Castiel was a little drunk with his anger and Dean's scent so he didn't realize what he was doing until he felt a hand on his shoulder shooking him softly.

"Castiel calm down. It's fine, Lilith's gone and I think you are frightening Dean" Whispered Gabriel, nodding softly at his chest.

Castiel frowned and looked down at his chest, his eyes grow wide and shame flooded his senses at what he saw.

He was literally sprawled on Dean and because of Dean's smaller stature, Castiel engulfed him entirely. 

Castiel blushed furiously, gaze locked on the green of the omega's eyes and Dean sported the same violent blush and averted his gaze when it got too much.

That's where Castiel snapped out of his daydreaming and scrambled to his knees starting to apologise.

"So sorry Dean! I didn't mean to … your scent is alluring … I mean very soothing! You have an omega's scent after all. Thank you for calming me down. It wouldn't have been wise to hurt Lilith even if I strongly wanted it" He trailed. 

Castiel didn't even knew what he said and blushed some more when he heard Charlie and Kaly chuckle softly. He scrambled to his feet after calming down a little and offered a hand to the pretty omega. 

Dean took it and stood up before Castiel, eyes cast down and red still tenting the tip of his ears.

"Thank you alpha Castiel" whispered Dean and Castiel wanted to hug, kiss, ravish and protect him. That's it, he wanted to protect him like a mate protected it's twin soul, not like a master protected his slave or servant. Dean was already so much more. 

Do alphas who mate omegas continued to consider them slaves? Or just like him they never thought about it until falling for their omega servant? Castiel frowned at the thought and that's when Dean looked at him. 

"Sorry  _ Master _ Castiel! You are wet. I'm going to fetch towels" Said the pretty omega hastily, sprinting to the house like he wasn't on the verge of death just minutes ago. Castiel looked at him go, dumbfounded. He was alpha Castiel and a second later he was Master Castiel. 

He wanted to be alpha Castiel, Castiel, Cas, love, husband, honey but not, never Master. 

Castiel turned around when Gabriel squeezed his shoulder softly. His cousin sent him a reassuring smile and nodded at him. Somehow it soothed his nerves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean didn't look or smile at him since the lake’s affaire. Castiel was lost.

They eat together like always, Castiel continued to observe him every day cooking but Dean didn't smile at him like always, he sported his usual blush but it was an embarrassed one and nothing more. Castiel tried to remember why he got the cold shoulder from Dean but couldn't remember a thing so when he saw a redheaded girl at his house steps from afar he decided to put to work all his soldier's training to sneak on them and hear what they were talking about. Confronting Dean with a little bit more knowledge about what he did will be hopefully helpful.

Castiel plastered himself to the side wall of his house and hoped that Dean wouldn't be in need of water because the river was in this side of the house. He slowed his breathing just like he does while hunting and listened. A door cracking, soft footsteps, a light thud, a huff, Charlie laughing.

"What's going on? I thought you would be happy to see me. I even bring you cake" Said Charlie, voice full of laughter.

"Yeah thank you Charlie, it's lovely. Master Castiel will be delighted" Said Dean, the second half of his sentence coming harshly. It was like he hated speaking of Castiel. Castiel's heart broke at the idea of Dean hating him.

"Why are you like this Dean? Did Master Castiel punish you for what happened at the lake?" Asked Charlie, worry coloring her voice. Punish? How could he punish Dean? He almost drowned himself in the lake, that was enough punishment for the rest of his life.

"No! He didn't punish me. Master Castiel is a good Master. His treatment is nicer that my own father's" whispered Dean. Castiel struggled to hear all of it but he heard and smiled softly to himself.

"But?" Asked Charlie. Castiel frowned at the implication of her inquiry. Dean snort and huffed, clearly not wanting to answer but a second later he sighted softly, defeated.

"He's … he's perfect Charlie. I never heard about someone so gentle and respectful but I'm his servant and slave. It's so easy to forget that when I'm with him and it happened when I was bold enough to call him  _ alpha _ instead of master" Said Dean, voice strained. Castiel was so happy when he was called alpha, why Dean reverted to his title?

"Oh! I'm sorry. He punished you for the slip?" Asked Charlie, now voice void of any emotion.

"No, no. He just frowned at the slip. He never punishs me." Said Dean and that's where all Dean's behaviour made sense to Castiel. He didn't really remember when and why he frowned at the pretty omega but he took it as if Castiel didn't want to be called  _ alpha  _ by him.

Castiel retreated softly from the wall, Dean's odd behaviour mystery now solved. A plan for winning back Dean's affection began to form in Castiel’s mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel observed discreetly Dean taking his breakfast. It was his rest day and he wanted to spend it with Dean.

"Dean, it's a warm day so I thought that it would be a good idea to teach you how to swim" Said Castiel smiling. He dropped the smile when Dean looked at him with horror written on his face.

"I will drown and take you with me! I think the best thing to do is stay as far as possible from the lake!" Said Dean, eyes determined to stay away from the lake. Castiel chuckled softly at the omega's antics.

"But it will be good to know how to swim. It could be fun and you could teach Charlie and one day, your children" Said Castiel softly, earning a soft blush from the pretty omega when he mentioned children.

"Fine! I'm counting on you" Whispered Dean softly, eyes locked on his empty mug.

  
  
  
  


Castiel wanted to laugh. 

Dean was wound around one of the wooden platform pols which looked directly at the lake. Castiel built it so he could dive easily or just sit there and admire the sitting sun.

"Dean. You can't stay there all the day. If you want to learn how to swim you have to be in the water" Yelled Castiel from the lake. Voice full of laughter and mirth, Dean glared at him and it just made him smile more.

"But it's too deep! Why don't we start at the shore? Where my legs reach the bottom!" Asked Dean. Smartass omega.  _ Because there you won't be needing me to maintain you afloat _ thought Castiel.

"Because you will have to eventually learn how to swim without reaching the bottom so why not start immediately?" Said Castiel, unconvinced. Dean narrowed his eyes at him but eventually detached himself from the pol and approached the platform's border.

"Just jump in. I'm here to catch you angel" Said Castiel tenderly, making Dean look at him with a flaming face. Dean nodded softly and jumped.


	5. Swim like a fish omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour Bonjour!  
> Hope you all are doing fine?   
> Here a new chapi! He learn a little bit more about this verse! Hope you all will enjoy it!
> 
> Warning:  
> FLUFF and ... some mystery =P
> 
> As always thank you so much for the kudos and kind comments <3 <3 <3  
> Des bisous mes chéris!
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean felt water surround him like a bubble closing on him, protecting him from the world. He didn't know how much time he stayed in there but he didn't panick or felt fear, just silence and serenity. When he felt cold and fresh air hitting his face and the sweet voice of Master Castiel reached his ears, Dean understood that the feeling of security was coming from the alpha and not from some underwater magic.

The alpha had his hands securely wound around Dean's waist, which enabled him to somehow be on his own, not plastered to the alpha and not underwater.

"Are you fine Angel? See you can already stay calm underwater" Smiled Castiel.  _ Because of you _ , Dean wanted to respond but instead he blurted something much more embarrassing.

"Why are you calling me _ angel _ ?" Asked Dean out of the blue. He smacked his hand on his mouth a second later but it was already late, Master Castiel heard him because the alpha blushed furiously. Dean wanted to hold him and tell him that the  _ angelic _ one was him.

"Because you are gentle, small and pretty like an angel" Said Castiel, innocently and truthfully.

It was Dean's turn to blush at the alpha's words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel observed Dean blush at his words, he thought every word and was content to see that it affected the omega. He could perhaps ask? Ask if Dean could drop the Master title and call him simply  _ my alpha? _ No perhaps just  _ alpha _ to start.

Castiel closed the distance between them by surrounding Dean's waist by his arms rather than his hands, Dean put instinctively his hands on the alpha's shoulders.

"Say Dean. How about calling me alpha or Castiel?" He asked softly "If you want of course!" He added quickly. Dean's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but there was no sound coming out. Castiel was torn between laughing or worrying.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm your servant" Whispered Dean, like someone could hear them there in the middle of a lake and said lake in the middle of a private propriety.

"Yeah I'm sure. But if you don't want to, you can call me however you want, even master" Said Castiel wincing a little at the word like it offended him personally. Dean thought about it for a minute before nodding softly.

"Ok alpha Castiel. You can call me an … angel too. Even if I think the angelic one in here is you" Laughed Dean innocently.

Castiel was dumbfounded. Heaven's army had a soldier down with just this small sentence.

"Thank you angel" He whispered back squeezing Dean's waist some more before letting go and leaving just the minimum contact between them to maintain the omega afloat. But Dean yelped when he did it, his hands latching at the alpha's forearms.

"Don't let me go!" He squealed adorably. Castiel smiled at him but didn't change his position.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here, but to learn how to swim you have to learn how to maintain your self afloat without help. For that you will have to relax and let go of your body here" Castiel put a hand on Dean's lower back and the other on his lower torso, letting Dean wind one arm around his neck "Now try to lie down on the water's surface like when you lie down on your bed" Said Castiel prompting him a little to take the position.

Dean did just as Castiel said and let go of his body, it was weird because he felt water cradle his body and support it with just the small help of Castiel's hand on his back. The stranger thing was that he trusted Castiel completely, he wasn't afraid because he knew that the alpha would be there if something was happening.

"Relax angel. Let go of your body, I'm here" Whispered Castiel and Dean let go totally of his body. He felt a small fear when he didn't felt Castiel's hand supporting his back but the alpha remained at his side so he went back to relaxing and when he opened his eyes -he didn't even knew when he closed them- he saw the blue sky. Dean was floating on the lake's surface and it was amazing.

Castiel chuckled at his side and asked him to try and move his arms and legs gently. Now he was floating and moving on the lake's surface, he wanted to learn so much more, how to swim and dive and he could even dive with Charlie on his back like Castiel did with him. He could swim with Castiel and race or just play in the water.

Being Castiel's slave wasn't bad at all. Castiel was a good alpha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel's rest day has been perfect. He taught Dean how to swim and the omega was a fast learner, after just one afternoon he could already move in the water without drowning.

The evening went smoothly too. They had dinner in the same room, Castiel was happy just to share his table with the omega.

Dean kept calling him by his name, he was so happy for that.

"Hey brother! You good?" Asked Castiel's lieutenant, slapping him on the shoulder. Castiel snapped out of his daydream when the other alpha's voice boomed in his ear.

Castiel glared at Meg.

"Don't do that and keep you voice in check, we are working" He growled in the other's direction before returning his intention to the group of soldiers training in front of him.

"Working? Luc tackled Raphael to the floor and stomped on him without you even noticing. So this is what you call learning close combat?" Asked Meg sarcastically.

Castiel growled when he looked at his soldiers. Yeah they were out of control, just fighting like teenage boys rather than futur royal guards. 

“Enough! You are dismissed for the day!” Yelled Castiel turning to meg and ignoring completely the chorus of  _ Yes colonel’ _ s. He looked at Meg with a lifted brow, silently asking about what she wanted. Meg was one of the fiercest alphas in Heaven kingdom, matched Castiel’s determination and cruelty in battle but she was also one of his closest friends.

“Dear Castiel. Calm yourself, I’m here in a mission. The regent summoned all the colonels, lieutenants and generals to a meeting. I think he decided about what to do with the southlands” She said turning around and making a beeline for the regent’s villa.

The southlands consisted of a large forest full of giant trees and ferns and it was a neutral area between the Demon kingdom and Terran, now Heaven, Kingdom. It was said that the forest was protected by ancient gods, who wanted to grant their purest children a safe haven to live in and it protected its children, so the southlands had never been invaded by Terrans or Demons. Now is the Heaven’s kingdom chance to try to.

Castiel wasn’t a spiritual person, he didn’t really believe in folklore or mitic beasts and gods but he was respectful of Terran believes so invading a land that was just a patch of green forest and somehow a defined border between them and the Demon’s kingdom wasn’t smart. As a soldier he learned that greed is always met by lose.

  
  


When they entered the regent’s villa they were met by large and colorful silk pillows throw all over the main room. People were sat all around the area according to their hierarchy. The four generals were on the regent’s right and the five colonels and their lieutenants were on his left, Castiel and Meg took place side by side and accepted the cups of black tea an omega servant offered them. 

Castiel looked around the room and gasped at the wonder he was seeing. It was really beautiful, all the area was covered by painted faience, the designs were colorful and intricate representing flowers, small animals and beautiful birds. Somehow, this is how Castiel represented the southlands in his head.

“Look at that face. I wouldn't be averse to waking up with my member deep in him” Whispered a voice just behind him. Castiel turned around and saw Colonel Zacharia looking up to the room’s balconies. When he followed the alpha’s gaze, he saw a beautiful young man on a large blue pillow, he had beautiful blond hair and blue eyes with an attractive stature but his eyes were haunted. He remembered Castiel of his mother’s porcelain dolls, fair and beautiful but void of life.

“Who is that?” Asked Castiel, leaning a little bit on Meg’s shoulder. The alpha woman followed his gaze and smiled sadly at him.

“That is Michael. The regent’s omega son” She whispered back and Castiel understood immediately the sadness in Meg’s voice. Even if Michael was wealthy, beautiful and surely well educated, he was servant to his alpha father and will be servant of his future alpha husband, doomed to never inherit any of his father’s fortune.

Castiel felt his heart break for him because he couldn’t refrain himself from doing a comparison with his angel. Dean was an omega too and will never be his own person even if he were to mate with for example a wealthy alpha or  _ an alpha Colonel _ . 

Michael caught his look and Castiel averted his eyes, swearing to himself to do all he could in order to never see his beautiful Dean wear that kind of lifeless gaze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean walked around the market with a basket full of vegetables and fruits, he had some money left so he wanted to treat himself and Castiel to some honey and peanut biscuits. He saw a little stand full of sweets and made a beeline for it. There was a long haired woman behind the stand with a familiar blond girl at her side and when he approached the two of them, the girl smirked at him and that’s when he remembered her. The alpha girl who helped him choose clothes.

“Hello there pretty. So we meet again” She said smiling. The other woman glared at her and smiled at him.

“Hello young man. Do you want some sweets?” She asked politely. She was an omega, surely the girl’s servant.

“I want some biscuits for dessert. Honey and peanut flavored ones if you have them?” He asked politely the omega. She nodded at him and went to the back of the stand, surely to retrieve a box to put in the biscuits.

“So you get to have clothes, biscuits, vegetables and fruits. What do you do to your master? warm his bed?” Asked the young girl before yelping when the older woman hit her on the head. The young alpha growled at the older omega but she didn’t even flinch.

“Sorry for my daughter's behaviour. She can’t hold her tongue! Silly alpha” She said and Dean was flabbergasted. But when he saw the pouting face of the young alpha he wanted to laugh, even if she said horrible things just a moment ago, she was kind of cute. But Dean steeled himself and looked at her coldly.

“My master is a good alpha. Never hit me, never forced me to do a thing. Castiel is kind” Said Dean softly, blushing furiously when the two woman stared at him.

“Yeah of course. Here are your biscuits” Said the older omega smiling thighely at him. 

Dean handed her money to pay for his purchase and said goodbye to them. He hurried back home, his face still a deep red. Castiel was kind, he helped him learn how to swim, saved him from drowning and never hit him or forced him to do something he didn’t want to. No one can say bad things about Castiel before him. _ No one! _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you think Mom?” Asked Jo when she saw the omega disappear behind a fruit’s stand.

  
“I think it’s risky to include him in the movement because he obviously have a gentle master but he deserves to have a choice no?” Said Hellen looking softly at her daughter who nodded and grunted a  _ Yes _ .


	6. Stay in my home omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Hello! مرحبا ⴰⵣⵓⵍ 
> 
> Here is a new chapi! With new mysteries and a new language =P
> 
> Warnings:  
> Talk about dead people! So take care of yourselves :/
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel squinted his eyes at the beautiful cursive print on the yellowing parchment in front of him, it was well written but really hard to read and even more to translate. 

This was a lost Terran language they had very little knowledge of but all the scrolls and books they needed, to learn more about the southlands, were written in it.

Castiel received his orders the day before from the regent and was to lead the scoot team for the southlands. He was free to choose his partners and constitute a team of ten to explore the mysterious forest and lay the foundations for a future invasion. But Castiel was always prepared and didn't like surprises hence the need to take some days to study the lands, the route which will take them there, the soldiers he would choose … etc.

After several researches he found a strange pattern in the writings. At the start of each paragraph there was a strange note he couldn't translate because of the lack of information about some words of the ancient dialect. He will have to scourge the royal villa’s library for some more dictionaries. Castiel traced the curves and loops of the beautiful script with the tip of his fingers as if he could understand it just by touching it. 

_الأراضي الجنوبية ممنوعة لنفوس الغير النظيفة. سوف حراس الغابة تجعلك تفقد طريقك وعقلك_

Castiel sighed softly, rolling back the scroll he had in his hands. He didn’t read something bad about the southlands, on the contrary, the texts he translated described beautiful streams, waterfalls and never ending greenery but they had to be a reason why the Terran or the Demons never succeeded in invading it, _a good reason_ , and that’s why Castiel decided to not be swayed by the beautiful descriptions. 

He was about to call it a day and go back home to a warm meal and beautiful green eyes when a white as a sheet Meg flanked by Colonel Zachariah appeared in front of him. His captain was hardly swayed, a choked Meg was bad news.

“Meg, what’s going on?” He asked gently, hoping to calm down the other alpha. She took a breath and started to speak.

“There was a massacre Castiel. Seven servants had been poisoned at the royal villa and five ones at the market, all omegas. The regent summoned us” She said, urging him to follow her but Castiel had other more urgent things to do before going to the royal villa.

_“What are you doing today?” Asked Castiel, buttering the piece of warm bread the omega prepared. Dean took a sip of his milk and hummed softly his eyes sparkling._

_“I’m going to the market! Do some grocery shopping and I’m seeing Charlie there” He smiled cutely at him and Castiel’s heart skipped a beat._

Now his heart skipped a beat and it was because he was terrorised. That morning Dean went to the market. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean cupped his hands and scooped up some water to wash away the lavender smelling swap on his shoulders. After every trip to the market, he had the habit to bath at the stream behind the house to remove all the dust and grim from the trip and the last busy days. 

The air was a little bit chilly but the sun helped warm his skin. Dean was about to remove his last garment, which covered his intimacy, to finish his bathing when he heard a slamming door. He turned around and looked at the house for a second and noticed loud noises coming out of it, Dean started to panic. 

Alpha Castiel was working until late afternoon and after that he usually went hunting. Someone barged in the house and Dean didn't knew what to do so he got out of the stream and made a beeline for the clothes he hung at a tree's branch nearby but before reaching the tree he was engulfed by two strong arms.

Dean turned around, trying to get out of the strong hold and was met with a sweaty, a disheveled and a very distressed Castiel.

"Alpha Castiel! What's going on?" Asked Dean, panicked at the look the alpha was sending him.

Castiel looked at him from head to toe, making Dean blush. He was naked safe for the loin cloth covering his nether regions. He cupped the omega's face and stroked his face with his thumbs tenderly, he closed the small distance between them and bend down to kiss his forehead, breathing more steadily before hugging him and burying his nose in his hair.

Dean didn't really get what was going on with the alpha but he felt safe in his arms so he snuggled to his chest and for the first time he allowed himself to take a sniff at the alpha's scent. He smelled like earth after a storm or a rainy day and it calmed Dean’s nerves immediately.

A moment later someone cleared their voice just behind Castiel and Dean stiffened. Castiel turned his head to look who was there but didn't move his body, shielding the omega’s almost naked form from the stranger's view.

"Castiel, we have to go. The regent is waiting for us" Said a woman. Dean tried to take a peek at her from his spot but Castiel was too tall for him to do so and when he got to his tiptoes to look over the alpha’s shoulder, said alpha put his hand on his head and pushed him down, preventing him to see. Dean growled softly and Castiel snuggled him some more to his chest.

"Go and wait for me beside the lake" He growled "and Zachariah, Meg is allowed in this house and propriety but you aren't, are we clear?" He finished, looking coldly at the other alpha. Zachariah snorted but averted his eyes immediately when Castiel bared his teeth at him.

"Yeah _of course_ " Said the other alpha, _Zachariah_ , before turning around and disappearing behind the house.

"Keep him beside you Meg" He asked a woman, Meg, before turning back and looking at Dean.

"You are fine?" Asked Castiel softly, stroking his hair tenderly. Dean blushed and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine but what's going on?" Asked Dean, not really understanding.

"This morning … omegas got poisoned at the market, some are still alive but others are dead" He sighed, looking grim and tired.

"Oh god. Charlie, I have to see Charlie! She went home at the same time as me but what if" Castiel hugged him one more time, calming his panicked self.

"Shhh, breath my angel. I already saw the poisoned omegas, Charlie is safe at home just like you" He whispered, smiling softly at him and Dean nodded, relieved.

"I have to go. There will be a meeting to talk about how to deal with this so I don't knew when I'm coming back. I want you to stay in the house and lock it. Throw away all the groceries you purchased ok?" Asked Castiel and Dean nodded promising to do what the alpha asked for.

Castiel walked him to the back entrance of the house and went to join his two companions. Dean locked the back door and did the same to the front door before running to the second floor. He got to his room and looked through the shutter's openings. 

Castiel was walking briskly, his spear perched on his shoulder and was flanked by a man and a woman who seemed to be both alphas. It was like Castiel was going to war.

Dean felt cold sweat running down his back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel, Meg and Zachariah reached the royal villa in ten minutes rather than the usual thirteen minutes it takes to cross his property, Gabriel’s and the market. The sole idea haunting his mind was Dean’s safety and Dean’s safety consisted on keeping him far from the palace, the market and Zachariah.

When they reached the place, Zachariah disappeared to only god knows where and Castiel relaxed instantly. Meg caught on the gesture and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly.

“He didn’t see his face Cas. I was there and the omega was well hidden” She said smiling at him. Castiel nodded and returned her smile, relieved to knew that the alpha didn’t see his angel.

“We should go. The meeting will start soon” He said before entering the royal villa.

Unlike his last visit, the large meeting room seemed gloomy. The beautiful pillows replaced by a simple longue wooden table and chairs, the fluttering omegas servent replaced by grumpy betas.

“Colonel Novack. Welcome. Now we can begin this meeting” Said the regent nodding to the alphas standing around the table and gesturing to them to take place. He took place beside one of the other colonels and braced himself for what the regent will do about this omega massacre.

“Like you all knew, a few omega slaves have been poisoned this morning at the market and in here, at the royal villa. I want them to be replaced as soon as possible and the food tasted for poison before reaching our plates. Now I summoned you all to talk about the southlands” Said the regent. Castiel was flabbergasted at the regent’s speech.

“Regent, what about the omegas poisoning? We have to find who did it and prevent other attacks” Said Castiel. Some of the Colonels manifesting their agreement. He didn’t understand, he thought that the meeting was urgent because of what happened but the regent talked about it like it was an unimportant matter.

“Yes but we have others priorities. The king want the southlands conquered by next month. Omega servants are remplaçable but not the king’s trust! Speaking of which, at the _king’s command_ , you ara to depart for the southlands in four days. The crown is counting on you Colonel Novack” The regent spoke with an air of finality. Castiel didn’t really knew what to respond to this so he just nodded.

Castiel didn’t see the blue eyed omega in the balcony smirk at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour is French  
> مرحبا is Arabic  
> ⴰⵣⵓⵍ (Azul) is Amazigh


	7. Love me my omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour Bonjour ^^
> 
> Hope you are doing well! So sorry for the late update! The two last weeks were hectic ^^"""  
> Thank you for your loveluy comments and kudos as always it makes me so happy <3 <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel stopped in the front of his small house, spear securely clasped on his back and two huge tunas hanging at his belt. 

His house was small and a little old but he thought it sturdy enough to shield him from the cold winter and hot summer but he never considered it home. Now, this house somehow felt like home.

He looked at the hanging lines full of linens, the small patch of roses under the lounge's window and the small boots at the entrance. 

The linens Dean washed and hang out because he loved the smell of the sun on them, the patch of roses Dean revived by tending to it as if it was a fragile baby, Dean's small boots.

Castiel considered this small house home because Dean was there.

He sighed softly and walked to the door, Castiel was to depart for the southlands in four days and he didn't want to, but as a colonel, it was his duty. He will go, invade the southlands and return as soon as possible to Dean.  _ His Dean _ .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean startled when the front door opened but relaxed immediately when he saw the familiar figure of alpha Castiel.

He got up from his spot in front of the fireplace, went to greet the house's master and take away his kill like always.

The alpha smiled at him like every evening but this time it was a tight and forced smile and Dean felt his heart broke at the sight and began to feel guilty. 

Was it because of him? The debacle he caused earlier, forcing the alpha to shield and protect him or was it because of all what happened at the market?

"Why are you sad alpha Castiel?" He blurted out without thinking. Wide and kind blue eyes observed him for a moment before closing, a tired sigh living their owner's lips.

"I … I'm going to the southlands in four days" Said Castiel heart full of dread. Something told him that going away without Dean was a bad idea but he couldn't take him so he choose the best solution for the omega.

"You will stay at Gabriel's house with his mate and your friend Charlie. Gabriel is on desk duty until Kaly gives birth so he will be there for you until my return" He finished, looking at Dean like all was good and the invasion of the southlands was just a nice trip to the market.

Dean wasn't a dumb omega, he knew that it was dangerous. Castiel will risk his life and perhaps never return.

He felt his eyes sting at the idea of never seeing again the gentle alpha. The alpha who saved him from drowning and stood against a lady to protect him, the alpha who shielded his modesty when he was so vulnerable, the alpha who granted him freedom and opened his home so selflessly, the alpha who made his heart race and happy every time he smiled or called his name.  _ His alpha _ .

"Don't go away" Whispered Dean. His heart broken and tears streaming freely on his cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel felt his heart crack at the sight in front of him. His Dean was crying, the omega's green eyes sparkling with sadness and his arms wound around himself protectively.

Castiel erased the distance between the two of them in a long stride and scooped up the small omega in his arms, hugging him to his chest and Dean instinctively wound his arms around the alpha's neck, hugging him back just as fiercely and sobbing quietly on his shoulder.

Castiel felt his eyes sting and let out a mirthless laugh, the sound a mix of joy at having the cute being in his arms and sadness because he will have to go away and let him behind.

"My lovely angel, please don't cry. You will be safe at Gabriel's and Charlie will be happy to have you" Whispered Castiel, trying to stay strong for his omega. Dean detached himself from him but remained in the alpha's arms and looked at him.

"Promise me I will come back here. To live with you. I knew it's a burden for you but I want to remain at your side" The omega whispered uncertain of what he was asking for. Castiel was his master after all and the barriers were clear.

Castiel cupped the omega's cheek gently, stroking it tenderly with his thumb, his other hand still wound around the omega's tiny waist.

"You are welcome to live with me as long as you allow me to remain at your side as your protector, friend and I hope, perhaps, mate?" Asked Castiel, heart completely bare and at this omega's feet. Dean's eyes went incredibly wide before leaning in and smacking his lips on Castiel's ones.

Castiel smiled tenderly at the omega's behaviour and response. He combed his hair softly with his fingers and cradled his head to kiss him properly.

It was just a brush of lips and a shared breath but for Castiel, it was enough to make him happy. He had his angel in his arms, soft, safe and sound.

  
  
  


Castiel decided to stay home for the rest of the days before the departing for the southlands. His team was already formed and the last little details were to be handled by Meg. But he didn't remain idle, while Dean was making lunch for the two of them, Castiel got the new dictionary he borrowed for the royal villa library and continued his translations of the old scrolls about the southlands.

To not hinder Dean, he sprawled his scrolls on the soft carpet in the front of the fire, letting the table bare. When the omega entered the lounge he went to Castiel armed by three pillows.

"You shouldn't sit like that on the floor even if the carpet is soft" Said Dean brows frowning and little nose scrunching. Castiel didn't resist the laugh and surge of affection that bubbled in him.

"Yeah? So that's why you got me these?" He said gesturing to the pillows hanging from Dean's hands and Dean just smiled and nodded.

Castiel observed him for a second before latching to the omega's foot and making him fall directly in his lap, the pillows flying away because of the commotion. Dean made an adorable yelp and glared at Castiel when he didn't feel the hard floor and blushed furiously as he realized the position he was in.

"Don't do that! I was startled!" Said Dean, voice highly pitched and red dusting his cheeks. He lowered his eyes when he saw Castiel grin at him and blushed some more. But Castiel immediately cradled the omega's face and beckoned the cute creature to look at him.

"Did I hurt you my angel?" He asked tenderly. Dean shook his head no and looped his arms around the alpha's neck.

"Just startled" Whispered Dean, looking at Castiel. They were impossibly close and when the omega's eyes flicked to his mouth and it was his sign so he kissed Dean tenderly, just a brush of lips, causing the omega's breath to speed a little.

"You taste like honey, my pretty angel" Murmured Castiel softly. Dean was perfectly nestled in his arms and Castiel never felt so complete.The omega hummed, kissed him on the nose and forehead, eyes incredibly tender and full of love and Castiel's heart felt warm and full.

Castiel was a colonel, a soldier never to show weakness.

Love was weakness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ "One more time!" Yelled Raphaël. Castiel was tired and sore, his hands full of bleeding blisters, the handle of his lance painted red.  _

_ His training as a soldier started just a week ago and he already had bleeding hands, a sprained ankle and a body painted blue and yellow. _

_ Castiel stopped crying at his injuries and pain three days ago when Raphael forced him to run for an hour with his sprained ankle. _

_ He waved the weapon one more time, directing it at Raphael who pared it easily and shoved his own lance against Castiel's, making the small and frail alpha fall on his bottom gracelessly. _

_ "Get up boy! You won't get any favors in here!" Yelled the tall alpha, grabbing him by his thin arm and Castiel suppressed a whimper. _ **_I have to be strong, I am an alpha, I have to be strong_ ** _ , repeated Castiel in his head. _

_ He knew what he had to do and why he was here but he couldn't prevent himself from hating it.  _

_ Naomi and Charles Novak were from an old, aristocratic family and Castiel, as their second born alpha, had to join the army at the tender age of eight where he trained his body and brain to become one day one of the Heaven kingdom weapons. _

_ He trained, studied, followed orders until reaching his actual position, a position a lot of Heaven kingdom people envied. But he made it alone, without support, without encouragement, without friends, without love. _

_ Castiel began to really know what is friendship when he was teamed up with Gabriel for a mission and the distant cousin decided to broaden his small world. _

_ And now he was experiencing love. Not brotherly or friendly love but genuine and romantic love. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel smiled at Dean before burying his face in the his neck and when he inhaled the omega's scent he shivered, roses attacking his nostrils. He snuggled the cute creature some more and rained kisses on his face making him chuckle and after a minute of playing Dean lay down at his side on the soft carpet and peered at the discarded papers and scrolls on the floor.

"Are you writing charms for your soldiers?" Asked Dean, trailing a finger on the inscription Castiel was trying to translate. Castiel followed the omega's finger, eyes wild.

"Charms? Do you understand what's written?" Asked Castiel, taking the slip of parchment he wrote the mysterious sentence on and showing it to Dean.

The omega nodded and took the slip of paper.

"Here it says that only the pure souls can enter … hum I don't really knew this word" He gestured to the first word of the sentence and hummed softly when Castiel informed him that it referred to the southlands.

"So I think it says that the southlands can be visited by only pure souls and this sentence" He gestured to the second half of the sentence "Says that the lands are protected by guards who charm the impure ones and drive them away. It's a little strange because my parents had the exactly same charm but it wasn't referring to the southlands. It was a charm to protect our house" Said Dean perplexed.

_ الأراضي الجنوبية ممنوعة لنفوس الغير النظيفة. سوف حراس الغابة تجعلك تفقد طريقك وعقلك. _

_ The southlands are forbidden for the impure souls. The forest guards will make you lose your way and mind. _

Castiel shivered at the implication of the sentence. He wasn't superstitious or overly religious but he believed in spirituality and superior beings. 

The warning was etched to each scroll for a good reason, even if it was diverted from its original aim, retrieving it in Terran houses as some kind of charm confirmed the authenticity of the thing.

A hand caressing his jaw snapped him out of his musings. He turned his attention to the creature at his side and peppered his face with kisses, Dean giggled softly and reciprocated with small kisses of his own.

"Lunch is ready. I let the bread cool a little but it must be cold now because of some alpha monopolizing me" Whispered Dean without any bite to his words and Castiel smiled devilishly at the omega.

"I'm not sorry at all" He said earning himself a soft swat to his shoulder but Dean continued to smile at him foundly. The omega got up after that and made a beeline for the kitchen saying that he had to feed the alpha of the house.

Castiel observed Dean disappear to the kitchen before turning around to tidy the mess he made on the carpet and took one of the scrolls to roll it back, the inscription cough his eye one more time.

These guards could make some one lose his way and mind.  _ How could this happen? With a good compass and the stars you could hardly lose your way even in a dense forest or a desert _ , thought Castiel.

Even with the translation he couldn't really understand the warning, he will report it to the regent but he knows that he will be departing for the southlands no matter what, their security be damned in front of the king's orders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jo looked around the room and smiled softly, content. It was a dirty basement too small for the nearly thirty people sitting on its floor but it was enough. Their thirst for freedom will suffice.

Her mother, Ellen, cleared her voice and demanded silence in order to start the meeting which will change all their lives.

"Hello everybody and welcome for our tenth meeting" Said the omega flanked by Jo and her beta mate, Bobby.

"You all knew what happened two days ago. For who don't knew, there was twelve poisoned omegas. After some investigations made by the local doctor, we found that the cause was a batch of poisoned biscuits from the royal villa. The omegas who were poisoned at the market were just … collaterals and until now we don't really knew how the royal villa's food reached the market" Said Ellen, observing her audience's reactions. 

There was whispers around the assemblee, people exchanging their views and theories. Ellen let them discuss and argue for a minute before demanding attention one more time.

"I knew you grieve but I think it's high time to discuss our escape plan for the southlands" She said, voice loud enough and steady, making the last few whispers die down. Jo squeezed her mother's shoulder and came to the front of the assemblee.

"The journey to the nearest forest of the southlands is about one day walking from here, less than a day by carriage. That's why we have to leave gradually by groups. We are roughly thirty in here but there are others out there, filling your duties and protecting this meeting. With them, we are fifty so we will be living by groups of ten, each group will have at least an alpha or beta sympathizer to guard them. I will be guarding the fifth and last group to depart along with my mother, Bobby will depart with the first group. We will have to do it on the dead of the night and unseen and the day is to be decided tonight" She said, looking around the assemblee. 

People started to talk and try to figure out which day was the least busiest or the luckiest for an escape when a hooded figure got out of the crowd and cleared its voice.

The figure took off its hood and the assemblee gasped. Jo, the few alphas and betas present in the basement took immediately an attacking stance and the other omegas cleared immediately the circle around it, save for two omegas who flanked it.

"What the hell are  _ you _ doing here?  _ Who _ told you of  _ this _ ?" Yelled Jo, the question more directed to the two omegas than their master.

"They talked about it because I asked and because I'm like you" Said the figure, looking Jo directly in the eye.

"How can you be like us? You got no master to hit you and starve you!" Yelled a young boy, bruises littering his thin neck and face.

There were sounds of agreement all around the assemblee and Jo didn't do a thing to stop them. She just nodded at the man, beckoning him to continue and eventually defend himself.

"Yes I'm not mistreated or starved but I'm just a slave to my father and will be married of to an abusing alpha and become a slave to him. Furthermore, I can help you escape. I am the royal regent's son after all" Said Michael smirking at Jo. The alpha observed him for minute before nodding at him.

"Let's hear him".


	8. Sleep in my arms omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou mes chéris!  
> Hope you are all doing well =D
> 
> So sorry for the irregular updates! Too much work T-T""  
> But here is a new chapi and a long one ^^  
> Thank you soooo much for the lovely comments and kudos! It warms my heart <3 <3
> 
> Warning:  
> Some mystery, some revelations and ... fluff ... and smut =P
> 
> Enjoy!

Michael considered himself a good omega and son. Meek, shy and respectful of his father and alpha. So when one of the gorgeous and untitled nouveaux riches of Heaven kingdom asked for a mating, he was sure his father would ask him if he wanted to mate with the beautiful alpha or not but his father didn't ask.

In one night, all his belongings were shipped away to the house of an old family with an old alpha who had double his age and already had three omegas as well as a beta wife to warm his bed.

His father had denied him a mating with a nouveau riche because the man wasn't titled and it would stain their blue blood if his grandchildren shared the blood of a nouveau riche. It graited on Michael's nerves, so he decided to not be a good omega anymore.

Three months after his mating, the castle of his alpha suffered from a poisoned ship of fish. One dead alpha, two sick omegas and a happy rich beta wife later, he was back in his father's household. But not for long because a few days later he was packing his belongings one more time and this one to change literally to another continent.

He heard about the movement months ago, his servants not really good at keeping secrets from him. An omega rebellion, that could be entertaining and a good lesson to his father but after months of meetings, nothing. It was taking forever and Michael wasn't a patient omega.

Unfortunately for them and fortunately for him, people and especially omegas loved sweets. One more time, a few dead omegas and two sick ones and he was in a basement helping some omegan movement to piss of his alpha.

Great.

  
  
  


The pretty alpha leveled a look at him after asking him to speak and growled softly when he smirked at her. It could be fun to anger her but that will be for another time.

"As I said I knew the perfect moment to strike. In eight days it will be the fall bal at the royal villa. All the settlers will be gathered there so a few omegas disappearing in the night will be hard to notice. Furthermore the servants will be for the great part bêtas or alphas of lower birth because the omegas will remain in the kitchens. No slaves at the bal to stain of course" Smiled Michael. This was his chance to flee his designation, to flee slavery, to flee his father. 

He had to make sure this omegas reached the southlands because their safety guaranteed his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jo was a hot headed alpha, she can be a reckless one too but she wasn't stupid. Michael didn't give all these informations because he cared for his own designation or because he had a good heart, he gave them because he wanted something in return.

The young alpha glanced subtly at her mother who returned the suspicious glance and know immediately that her instincts were right. This omega was a danger.

"Thank you for the information. Now what do you want in return?" She asked coldly. Michael chuckled softly, his green eyes sparkling in the deem light.

"I want freedom like all of you" He said truthfully, eyes serious and Jo had no choice but to nod at that. This man could be a danger but he had the royal villa keys and he could be their safe bord.

"Well. What are we waiting for? Let's plan this escape. Eight days to plan a nearly forty person escape is short so the sooner the better" She said. 

They will be free or dead, there was no other options.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was so comfortable laying in Castiel's lap, covered by a soft blanket, warmth seeping into his bones from the alpha behind him and the roaring hearth in front of him.

The day went smoothly and comfortably. Dean went with Castiel to fish and after that the alpha helped him prepare a light dinner of smoked fish and potatoes making Dean chuckle foundly when he tried to cut onions. 

Castiel wasn't that good (not good at all) with a kitchen knife and apparently cutting onions into small pieces was harder than slaughtering an army with a spear, the alpha said that it had to do something with precision. 

The morbid comments and Castiel’s seriousness had Dean laughing all the afternoon, this alpha was cute.

“So it's your step father who decided to let go of you?” Asked Castiel squeezing him and deposing a soft kiss on his hair.

Dean breathed softly and kissed the arm around his torso before tilting his head a little to see his alpha.

“No, not really. I decided to go before he decided to sell me to one of his friends. At the market I had chances to land in a good family, to be a house omega or a nanny. But with my step dad’s friends …” Said Dean trailing off at the end. 

If he had ended with one of his step dad’s friends he would have been mistreated, starved and pregnant by now.

Castiel became stiff behind him and hugged him some more as if he was afraid to lose him.

“And your mother?” Asked Castiel and Dean felt tears brimming his eyes. His mother, Mary, was a good omega and mother but when their alpha passed away she had no choice but to remarry for him and his little beta brother’s sake. But their new alpha accepted his mother and his beta brother, not him.

“She did the best she could for me and my brother but she is an omega. She had no power over her husband” He said, smiling sadly at Castiel. The alpha frowned and averted his gaze.

“I’m sorry my love. It’s unfair and I am ashamed of my behaviour, I never really questioned the omegan condition, for me they were just ... ” Said Castiel, biting his lip and Dean smiled sadly at his alpha. 

Castiel was strong and beautiful but somehow sheltered and innocent, you don’t really see omegas on the battlefield or tending to your everyday needs in front of you. Dean smiled at him tenderly, caressing his left cheek.

“Servants?” Whispered Dean, looking at those blue gems he was so fond of and Castiel nodded, shame radiating from him.

“I’m sorry, my Dean” Said Castiel, closing his eyes and putting his hand on the one caressing his cheek.

Like surely a lot of alphas and betas, Castiel’s heart was on the right place but their inaction made all the other bad ones stand out.

“I which you were my equal in other’s eyes because in here” The alpha took the omega’s hand and put it down on his heart “you were the second you stepped in this house” He whispered softly squeezing Dean’s hand.

Dean was so happy about the alpha’s confession that in the heat of the moment he lept at the alpha, hugging him and making him lose his balance.

Castiel landed on his back with Dean perched on him and giggling. The alpha hugged him to his chest and growled playfully before flipping them back. 

Dean found himself on his back with his hulking alpha above him and between his legs, his giggling stopped immediately when he realized the position he was in. Despite Castiel’s weight, it felt comfortable and secure so when the alpha showered him with kisses, squishing him some more, he looped his arms around the his shoulders and his legs around the alpha's waist making him growl softly.

“You smell so good my pretty angel” Said Castiel tenderly, nuzzling his jaw and his ear. Dean shivered at the alpha’s deep voice and sank his fingers in his soft hair.

“You smell good too my love” Said Dean, pressing little kisses of his own to the alpha’s neck and sniffing his earth and rain like smell and Castiel continued to trail kisses all over his face until reaching his lips.

The two kissed softly for what seemed like hours but could only be minutes and when Dean opened his mouth to breath the alpha took advantage of it and inserted his tongue in the omegas mouth eliciting a soft gasp at the intrusion. 

The tender and innocent kisses transformed to hungry ones fastly. Castiel trailing kisses all over Dean's collarbones and neck made his heart beat faster and his legs squeezing around the alpha's waist. Castiel growled softly at the action, grinding down his lower body and showing Dean the extent of his want. 

  
  
  


Castiel was hard and his breath began to come a little bit faster and when he looked Dean in the eyes, the blue was nearly lost to black because of his dilated pupils.

"I … god how do you ask this kind of things?!" Laughed softly Castiel, brushing Dean’s hair with his fingers. The omega looked at him puzzled, a little bit dazzled so Castiel kissed his nose smiling.

"I want to be one with you angel" Whisperer Castiel in Dean's ear and nuzzled him before standing back a little to see his reaction.

Dean looked confused at first, scrunching his nose adorably but when a second later he realized what the alpha asked him, his eyes widened and he blushed furiously.

Castiel smiled at the omega's adorable reaction, it surely was his first time and the alpha wanted it to be good for him, he wanted to kiss every inch of this angel's body and so much more but he would back away at the first sign of discomfort from him.

"If you want of course. We can just go to sleep like always yeah?" He said, smiling and hoping to reassure the omega that there will be nothing if he didn’t want it. 

Dean observed his alpha for a second before nodding softly and blushing some more.

“But if it’s too much you will stop?” He asked shyly but firmly and Castiel’s heart broke at the question. Consent was a rare thing between an omega and alpha in their world so the omega’s question was normal but it cut deep.

“Of course angel. My love if you don’t want it I’m not doing it,Yeah? And if you want it and change your mind in the middle I will let you go immediately!” Said Castiel, looking at Dean in the eye and making some space between them to let him take his decision and pull away if he wanted.

Dean observed him for a short minute before smiling wildly and surging forward to reclaim his lips and Castiel laughed loudly at his omega’s antics.

They went back to their kissing and grinding and a few minutes later they already were a mess of panting limbs. 

Castiel removed his shirt, smirking down at his omega when he saw the pretty thing blush and open his mouth slightly as if he wanted to taste the alpha' s skin. He scouted up Dean’s chemise and crouched down slowly, never broking eye contact with the omega and began trailing kisses on his beautiful and blushing skin.

Since coming home with him, Dean put on some weight and his ribs were under a healthy layer of chubby skin so Castiel growled mischievously and nipped at the soft stomach eliciting a cute whine from the omega who sank his hands in his hair. 

Dean gasped softly when Castiel began to hook his fingers under his waistband so the alpha went back to kissing him tenderly while removing his pants slowly and smiled tenderly when Dean's legs opened automatically. 

He began to caress one tight until reaching the soft glob attached to it while never letting go of Dean's sweet mouth, Castiel swallowed all his angel's gasps and whines.

When he began to prod at Dean's already wet entrance he let go of his lips to mouth at his jaw, the omega's voice music to his ears. Castiel took his time to prepare Dean and excite him enough to open up and after what seemed like hours the omega was a panting and crying mess and open enough to take more than three fingers.

"Castiel I … I'm tired an .. and … ha" Painted Dean at the verge of orgasm and not really understanding what was going on.

"Shhh you are ok my angel, just breathe slowly. You are just a little sensible and on the verge of climaxing. It won't be uncomfortable for longer my sweet" Said Castiel already removing his pants and freeing his aching member. He was so hard he knew that he won't take long to reach heaven inside his angel. 

Dean looked between them and gasped softly surely thinking about how the thing could fit in him. Castiel kissed the omega's temple, whispering "It will fit perfectly in your little body" making Dean red like a tomato and lined himself to his entrance.

He entered him slowly and tenderly, paying attention to Dean's every reaction and when there were a little resistance he stopped, kissed and whispered reassuring words in the omega's ear to reassure him and ease the way.

When he bottomed, Dean screamed in pleasure and shook in Castiel's arms clamping down on him, Castiel shivered at the sensation, Dean was so thigh and hugged him so snuggly and perfectly that his orgasm threatened to slap him too. He let the omega ride his orgasm for a few seconds while trying to calm his raging hardness before beginning to move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was a mess. 

Castiel was a mix of tenderness and mischief, making him gasp and moan shamefully, he didn't even know where all of the sounds he's making come from but he loved it. 

God how he loved it. 

In the beginning he thought that it would be a fast affaire, just Castiel entering him and taking his pleasure but it wasn't like that at all.

He already came once, shaking and dazed and even Castiel enjoyed it!

When Castiel began to move he felt his body fly away. It was so intimate and tender, Castiel's body plastered to his and his lips lingering on his face, peppering soft kisses and the alpha's member caressing his inner walls was a wonderful feeling.

"Cas you feel so good, I think I'm … I …" He stuttered but Castiel shushed him softly with his lips.

"Me too my angel. I won't last" Growled Castiel seeming at the verge of climaxing.

A few minutes of chaste kisses and tender joining later, Castiel's knot began to catch at his rim. When the alpha was about to climax he buried himself deeply in Dean, touching all the right places making him orgasm with a silent cry and at the same time he felt Castiel growling and shivering from his own orgasm.

When Castiel's breathing evened he looped an arm around his back and another under his bottom making sure the knot stayed in place and switched their places before dragging the soft plaid they were snuggled under an hour ago and covering him with it.

"Are you ok angel?" Asked Castiel kissing his hair and stroking his lower back under the blanket. Dean nodded and looked at his alpha, Castiel was disheveled, eyes tired but smiling fondly at him.

"I am good. It was really .. hum .. good" He stuttered feeling his cheeks color and Castiel laughed loudly making him jerk with surprise.

"So you enjoyed your alpha my pretty? Me I think I could stay" Castiel cupped Dean's bottom and dragged a finger at Dean's entrance where he was still buried " in here forever!" He finished with a heated voice, making Dean blush some more.

"Close your eyes and take a nap my pretty. My knot will take another ten minutes to free you, after that I will take you to our room" Whispered Castiel in his ear and a minute later Dean was already lost to the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Castiel felt something tickling him on the face and smiled softly before opening his eyes. His smile fell immediately when he saw the blue roof of his room replaced by tall fir trees. _

_ He jerked up and took a defensive stance, looking around him. He was in the middle of a clearing surrounded by tall fir and cherry trees, ferns and roses, it was beautiful and untouched but it felt wrong to be there, as if he was an intruder. _

_ Castiel turned around abruptly when he heard giggling and running steps. He followed the soft sounds, somehow attracted by them and smiled softly when he spotted the origin. _

_ There was three giggling children, two boys and a girl around five years old, playing with a wild lynx.  _ **_What do they do here, alone in a forest?_ **

_ Castiel approached the small ones slowly to not frighten them, he was just about to reach them when a deep voice boomed behind him.  _

_ “Let him go”. _

_ Castiel turned around baring his fangs at the new intruder. He instinctively positioned himself between the owner’s voice and the little ones, making sure they were hidden behind him. He observed the man in front of him who was tall with a strong built, definitely an alpha, and the man had piercing blue eyes similar to his. _

_ “Who are you?” Growled Castiel. This man was strangely calm and had an ethereal feel to him. _

_ “You” Said the strange alpha, tilting his head to the side. Castiel didn’t understand what the man was saying. _

_ “What do you mean? And who are they?” He gestured vaguely at the small ones, still hiding them. _

_ “They are mine” Said the stange alpha and Castiel frowned at him.  _ **_These children were his?_ ** _ He looked at the small ones and saw the little girl smile at him. She was cute with beautiful blue eyes, an upturned little nose and sandy curly hair tumbling down past her waist, adorable. _

_ “And yours if you let him go” The strange alpha continued and Castiel looked at him suspiciously.  _ **_These children are his and this alpha’s?_ ** _ He growled at the idea of charing his offsprings with another alpha. _ **_His offsprings?_ **

_ “What are you saying? Let go of who?” Asked Castiel puzzled. The strange alpha smiled at him and looked at Castiel’s legs. When Castiel followed the other’s gaze he was met by sparkling green eyes and a cute smile. _

_ “Your equal papa!” Said the little girl as if it was evident. Castiel smiled at her and extended his hand to stroke her hair but she disappeared before his eyes. _

_ “Let him go”. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel woke up abruptly, lost and dazzled. He looked around him and calmed down when he saw the familiar blue color of his bedroom and Dean sleeping peacefully, snuggled to his side. 

_ It was just a Dream _ , that’s what he wanted to believe but it was too strange, too vivid, too real to be a simple dream and it was about Dean.

Castiel have to make sure Dean was safe, a talk with Gabriel was in order. 


	9. Let go of you my omega?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour Bonjour!
> 
> New chappi ^^
> 
> As always thank you for your comments and feedback, it warms my heart!  
> Paris is hell! The public transportation is in a strike and going to work is a pain in the a** ... God I'm tired T-T""
> 
> Ps: This chapter has been mostly wrote in public transportation, edited and posted at workplace =P
> 
> Please Enjoy!

Dean hugged his firm pillow, too comfortable to wake up. He knew that he was drooling and making relaxed faces but who could see him? The night was marvellous with his handsome alpha and now he was comfortably lounging on a firm pillow, his hand caressing the plush materiel and his blanket softly patting his head to lule him to sleep. 

His blanket patting his head? What? Dean opened his eyes and realised that the firm pillow was Castiel when he was met with an amused blue gaze.

Dean averted his eyes, red like a tomato, shame submerging him when he caught sight of the drool patch on the alpha' s chest. He was about to apologize and clean his mess when Castiel caught his wrist and slammed their lips together for a bruising and passionate open mouthed kiss. 

Dean's brain turned to mush but it was too comfortable and Castiel's lips too soft to let go so he leaned on the alpha’s chest and let himself be cradled like something precious.

  
  
  


Castiel let go of his pretty mate after a good ten minutes of kissing him senseless, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. He cupped the face of Dean who was sprawled on him and looking at him with tender and surprised eyes.

"Good morning omega mine, how are you?" He whispered nuzzling tenderly the omega’s jaw. Dean blushed prettily and nodded.

"I … I am good and you alpha … alpha mine?" He asked back, now sporting a more violent blush. The endearment made Castie's heart skip a beat and he didn't resist diving in for another kiss.

God how could he go away and let Dean after mating him? Newly mated pairs usually had more time before separating and Castiel had to go for the southlands some hours later, it will be torture.

He felt his eyes stinging so he hugged Dean to his chest, preventing the omega from seeing the tears rolling down his cheeks. Alpha or not, his heart was bleeding and Dean felt the same way judging by the sniffling sounds coming from the little omega.

They remained in their world for a small eternity, only detaching from one another when someone knocked on their door, making them jump and realise that it was already noon.

“I’m going to see who is it. Surely Gabi” Said Castiel, deposing a soft kiss on Dean’s hair before dragging him to the side before going to put on his pants. When he was lacing his pants, Castiel heard Dean squeak adorably, making him look around curiously.

“I’m so sorry! God! Castiel, your back!” Whispered the little omega. Castiel frowned and looked at his back in the walking mirror attached to their closet, he saw thin and red lines maring his already scared and white lined back. The lines were obviously scratches made by Dean’s nails during their love making, he laughed merrily before turning around and winking mischievously at Dean.

“I’m looking forward for more. Perhaps teeth marks” He said lusciously, laughing and letting the chocked omega to collect himself while he went to get the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hi there cousin, how are you?” Asked Gabriel, looking at him from head to toe with a raised eyebrow. Castiel flushed when he realized that he was half naked. 

Of course being half naked wasn’t a new sight for his cousin because when they spared or took a dive in the lack he was always half naked, even when he was home and alone, he didn’t really bother with clothes but now he wasn’t exercising and living with Dean.

“I’m good. Sorry, I’m going to put on a shirt” He said before turning around and going to get the shirt lying on the floor in front of the fireplace.

“It’s ok don’t be shy I see… what the hell?!” Exclaimed Gabi, freezing. Castiel turned around and flushed some more when he saw that his cousin’s gaze was stuck to his back.

“It’s nothing. Just … what are you doing here so early?” He asked, hoping that his cousin will drop the subject but it was underestimating Gabi.

"Man! You've got a cat or what! Tell me it's not that beta bitch" He growled. 

"Of course not and you knew it. It's … hum … it's Dean" He said softly, shy and red dusting his cheeks. When he looked at his cousin's reaction the red reached even his neck.

Gabi was smirking at him and raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

Castiel wanted to crawl somewhere and hide, the smirking face he directed at Dean five minutes ago flying away and replaced by a proud but shy smile.

He wasn't a shy person, perhaps reserved but never shy. To be one at the high ranking officers in the Heaven's army forced you have to pull your weight and command your surroundings so shyness wasn't an option but with Dean, it was an other story.

Gabi smiled at him softly and knowingly before smashing his hand on the other’s pectoral, pushing him away in order to come in the house. Castiel chuckled and closed the door behind his smiling cousin.

They sat on the couch, discussing mundane things. Kaly's due date, Castiel’s discoveries about the southlands, Dean's stay at Gabi's and his weird dream.

"This being told you to let go of Dean?" Asked Gabi perplexed.

"That's what I understood but why? If it's for his safety, he's safe with me. Even if our mating will be frowned upon I can protect him" Said Castiel. Gabi looked at him musing what the blue eyed alpha just said.

Yes, Castiel was a colonel and even if he came from an aristocratic family he could protect Dean. The army didn't really bother with titles and Gabi was sure that if Castiel’s parents stripped him of his titles he would gladly walk away for the people he loved, being Dean or his friends. That's when he remembered something Kaly told him months ago.

“Kaly told me something weird months ago. I don’t really knew if it’s true because she wasn’t sure either but it could make sense. She heard some rumors and corridors about a movement that want to free omega slaves” Said Gabriel. Castiel’s eyes widened at the information. A rebellion from omega slaves.

Is it why he have to let go of Dean? So he could join this movement and become free? It could be dangerous but the blue eyed alpha in his dreams was so sure of himself and Castiel was lost about what to do.

“An omega rebellion. It could be a massacre. The regent won’t hesitate to kill innocents to maintain order, this is foolishness!” Mumbled Castiel and his cousin nodded sadly.

“I knew what’s going to happen” Said a soft voice coming from the kitchen's door. Castiel and Gabi stood up and turned around quickly, assuming a defensive stance but relaxed immediately when the intruder jolted with a soft squeak.

No, not an intruder. It was Charlie.

“Charlie! Don’t enter someone else’s house without even knocking!” Reprimanded Gabriel without bite. The omega girl blushed and apologized to Castiel and her master saying that it was a habit of her to come in from the kitchen’s because Dean was habitually in there preparing breakfast.

“It’s nothing Charlie, you can come in as you want” Soothed Castiel with a smile, making her blush some more but with a smile on her lips. She schooled herself a second later before looking at Castiel.

“dean isn’t aware of the movement and Miss Jo told me about it yesterday. I was about to tell Dean and I heard you” She said before taking a breath and continuing ”I can tell you but you have to promise me that you won’t arrest them”.

Castiel looked at Gabriel who swallowed audibly, they were thinking about the same thing. Charlie asked them to cover a rebellion against the regent and Heaven’s kingdom but they were soldiers, colonnels, trained to defend the crown and their king. To keep silent about it, was trahison.

“Is it dangerous for the Heaven settlement?“ Asked Gabriel seriously. Charlie squared her thin shoulders and shook her head no, Castiel and gabriel shared a look and nodded at the child.

“Well if it’s not dangerous, we won’t tell a soul about it” Said Castiel. Charlie took a deep breath and began her explications. She told them about the movement, what they wanted to do for the omegas and how they will do it, she told them that the main plan was to flee and never turn back.

Castiel and gabriel were speechless. The omegas wanted to flee the region, go to the southlands where they will be safe and protected by the forest, the scribbled warning at the beginning of each scroll about the southlands made sense now and even his dream made sense.

The omegas will be free, safe and protected in the southlands. His Dean will be free there, free to do what he want, to be himself without pressure, free to live how he wanted and with who he wanted.

The memory of the blue eyed alpha and the three littles ones flashed between his eyes and his heart squeezed painfully. Let him go.

“We won’t tell anyone” He said to Charlie before turning to Gabriel “The ball is in five days and I will be leading a team to scout the southlands for the following days. I have to talk with this Jo before my departure, if my team see them fleeing, it could jeopardize their plan” Said Castiel. Gabriel nodded at his statement.

“Charlie?” Said Dean making the two alphas and the little omega turn around with concerned faces.

“My angel, come here we have to talk” Said Castiel smiling sadly and reaching for Dean’s hand. The omega followed Castiel to the couch and prepared himself for the worst.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The burte alpha shook from his pleasure, his knees and elbows giving away under his weight and Michael shook with disgust when he felt the heavy body swallowing and crushing him.

“My little jade jewel. You are so dashing inder me and with my knot so deeply buried in you” Whispered Zacharia in his ear making Michael swallow the bile rising in his throat.

“Yeah my alpha, I could stay like this all the time. I wanted to see you at the bal but you will be going away?” He pouted cutely nuzzling the disgusting alpha’s arm.

“Oh my pretty! I have to go on a mission with that annoying Colonel” He growled. Michael squeezed his knot, making him shook from pleasure and making his attention focus on him. He had questions and he wanted answers.

“So who will be guarding the bal? I want to be safe! And without you …” He asked curiously and faking sadness.

“Don’t worry that pretty head of yours! There will be guards in the main entrances and we have a good plan for assuring your and the guests security. We will be placing …” Continued the alpha, spilling all their security plan for the bal.

Mickael smirked. Ugly, stupid alpha. Escaping the royal villa will be a child’s play.


	10. Good bye my omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm so happy to post this chapter because I'm aliveeee T-T
> 
> Ho god! These two last months were so ... so (sob) difficult! So busy with work and the nearly two months of strike here in Paris was hell!
> 
> So sorry for the laaaaatttteee update! I'm doing my best!
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> <3 <3 <3

Dean listened to his alpha carefully, mouth gaping. 

Castiel was explaining how Dean will be going away with a group of omegas and how he will be free and find himself friends and a new family but in all his big talking there wasn't a single motion of himself. 

Castiel wanted him safe, free and cared for but without him,  _ so this is it _ though Dean bitterly. Castiel didn't want him for life, just for the night.  _ It was nice while it lasted _ the omega tried to tell himself but his heart was torn and broken.

He nodded silently and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel sighed softly, how could he cope with this? That morning he was comfortably teasing Dean and the little omega was smiling with his endearing shyness but now he was closed off, eyes brimming with tears, just nodding to his orders to stay safe at Gabriel's and flee to the forest when the time comes. 

He couldn't send away his one and only love just like this.

Castiel looked around Gabriel's large garden to collect himself. He was clad in his green military garb, spear comfortably nestled between his shoulder blades whereas Dean was in a soft sleeveless pink shirt with cotton blue pants. The stark difference between the two of them making him cringe.  _ A devil in love with an angel _ .

Castiel cupped Dean's jaw softly and tilted his head up to see and memorize his love's face.

"My angel. My beautiful angel, you have your wings back, please be happy for me. I want you to stay but if you stay, you will be a slave and servant all your life and I don't want that. I … I love you so much my angel" He whispered softly, connecting his head with Dean's one. 

Dean looked at the single tear sliding down Castiel's cheek and he understood. 

Castiel loved him and was ready to sacrifice them for him to be free but why? Why they had to be separated? Dean was about lose him. 

He couldn't stay there and accept it without a fight.

"Come with me Castiel. If you … if you love me come with me? Meet us at the south lands and come with us … Or I will wait here for you" whispered Dean breath catching and voice full of emotion "I love you too" Ha added brushing away his alpha's tears and softly kissing him.

Castiel nodded, smiling and crying.

"Y.. Yeah my precious. I can do that. I'm joining you when I'm sure you guys are safe from my men" He said taking a large gulp of air as he buried his head in Dean's neck.

After the alpha collected himself he lifted his head and whispered "I'm going … take care my angel, I love you" He said, kissing the omega's forehead.

Castiel smiled at Kaly and little Charlie before turning away and joining Gabriel who offered to accompany him to the royal villa where he will be departing for the southlands.

"Why didn't you tell him cousin? About your dream and what you promised to Johanna?" Asked Gabriel looking at him sadly.

"If he knew he would stay here and after an omega rebellion the crown will be more harsh with them, I don't want him and my … my children to suffer. The other alpha will protect them" He said tears flowing down his cheeks.

~~~~~~~2 hours earlier~~~~~~~

"That's Jo and her mama Helen" Whispered Charlie softly to him, looking at a beautiful blond alpha moving crates behind the small stale while her mother served customers.

Castiel sent away Charlie and waited until there was no customer before walking to the small stale unhurried to not catch attention.

"Hello Mister can we help you?" Asked the blond alpha, sizing him with narrowed eyes. 

"I would like to talk with you for a minute … about some project of yours" He said. Jo sent a barely covered panicky look to her mother before squaring her thin shoulders and Castiel's heart ached for the girl.

Alphas tended to be muscular and strong but it came with training and a rich diet but Jo even if indubitably alpha, judging by her posture and sent, was thin, underfed and too lightly muscled.

Omegas weren't the only victims after all. Their children suffered too, even if they were alphas they were considered lesser because of their mothers. 

Castiel was more determined to offer Dean and their future children a better life.

"Please" He added softly.

Jo was about to speak, surely to tell him that she didn't knew what he was talking about when her mother put a hand on her shoulder to shush her.

"Please come in Alpha. The boutique have beautiful shirts in the back. Please honey guide this alpha to the back while I'm packing for the day" She nodded to Jo and the blond grunted but turned to him and asked him to follow her.

Castiel nodded at the older omega and followed her daughter. He walked behind her until reaching the back of the boutique and the girl pushed a rack of cloth, revealing a staircase. She nodded with her head to the narrow thing, barrely illuminated by the light coming through the small fissures adorning the right wall.

When he reached what seems like a makeshift meeting room with chairs and sitting pillows on the ground, he turned around to face his host who was armed with a dagger in each hand.

"You are threatening an alpha colonel" He growled making the small alpha flinsh but she stood her ground and narrowed her gaze.

" _ YOU _ are threatening the safety of an alpha's mother" She fired back. Castiel didn't like threats but this girl was just like him, protecting a loved one, her omega mother.

"You are threatening the safety of an alpha's omega mate and his unborn children" He said more calmly.

"You mated with a slave?" She asked back surprised and Castiel bristled at her words.

"I mated the omega I fallen in love with" He sneered but the sneer made the blond relax and nod at him. She murmured a small apology and put away her daggers before gesturing to the small table with four chairs just behind him.

Castiel sat on a rocky chair not feeling comfortable at all. This alpha girl wasn't that intimidating but there was fire in her eyes. She was determined to save her mother for any price, he had to help her if he wanted the guarantee of Dean's and Charlie's safety.

"So what do you want and who are you?" She asked bluntly, observing his reactions. That was good, she didn't trust easily.

"Castiel Novak, Colonel and soldier in the Heaven's kingdom army affected to the Terran colony in order to train its army and protect civilians" He stated his rank and occupation.

The young alpha paled and Castiel saw fear cross her eyes for a second before she collected herself and nodded. It was no surprise, the first settlers in the terran territories were alpha soldiers and they were feared by autoctones.

"Johanna Harvel. My mother and I own this boutique I inherited after the death of my father and I'm the … _ the carer  _ of my mother" She whispered the end of her sentence and the sound of her voice broke Castiel's heart. 

The laws were really twisted, this barely legal young girl was responsible for her aging mother just because she was alpha and her omega. 

"I am aware of your escape plan and I will support you" He stated before taking a breath "My mate … my mate is pregnant but he don’t know yet, I want him and my offspring to be free. There will be a scout team to get a first impression of the south lands and I'm leading it, so if we coordinate well I can protect your trip" He finished.

"If we take your mate with us and protect him you will help us avoid your scouts?" She asks with what seemed like hope.

Castiel nodded and said "Yeah I will help. I will distract them until the lot of you is safe and even after, I will make sure your escape is covered".

Jo looks at him for a good minute before nodding.

"You won't come with us right away and your mate ..." She didn't finish her sentence but she already knew why.

"He Thinks I'm coming with you right away and I want it to stay like that. If not, he will want to stay with me and I want him safe after your escape … you knew it will be hard for the omegas staying behind right?" He asks softly but its not really a question it's more like a statement.

Jo nodes sadly. Safety and freedom always have a price after all.

They discuss for hours about their route, places to avoid, how to escape, what to do if they are cornered. Castiel says that if he had to dispose of his scout team to protect them he would and Jo swears on her mother's honor to protect Dean.

Castiel goes back home to kiss goodbye his family but before that Helen hugs him saying that all will be alright and he would see his omega again after their escape. Castiel isn't sure about that after what he saw in his dreams, the little ones were his but they were raised by another alpha so Dean would be strong and free enough to choose someone else.

He should be proud and happy for Dean that after too many years of slavery and servitude he will be free to make his choices but he couldn't prevent himself from being selfishly jealous and envious. 

He wants a life with Dean, he wants his little ones, he wants his family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't be so down. I'm sure you will see them again. After making sure they have safely escaped, you could go and search for them" Reassures Gabriel even if they knew that the forest bares from her heart anyone who had a tainted soul. He nodes anyway before taking off in a sprint. 

He couldn't listen to Dean's sobs he continues to hear even at this distance.

  
  
  
  
  


Days flow by faster than Dean though, in a flurry of preparations and scouting the route they will be taking. 

Jo decided that he will be in her group, the last group and Charlie will be in the first one with Bobby and Helen.

After more discussions, they decided that the faster they got out the better so two large groups of escapees would be better than the five ones Johanna wanted at first.

"Dean! This is what I will wear tonight, is it good? Mistress Kaly told me to wear something warm even if it's still summer the nights are cool" Said Charlie gesturing to her long red coat.

The garment was beautiful and looked warm, perfect for winter and the color complemented Charlie's beautiful hair.

"It's warm and not restricting if we have to move, not too bright to catch attention and you are the prettiest omega I have ever seen so it's perfect!" He said grinning at the ten year old and making her blush.

Charlie nodded and sat beside him, looking at the floor with sad eyes.

"We will be ok red. I will protect you" He whispered softly as he hugged the small girl sideways.

"Yeah. I will protect you too" She grinned back, making Dean chuckle.

They will be departing in the night and the second group will be taking over the work of the first group in the kitchens to not rise suspicions too soon.

Michael, the omega son of the regent, helped them integer the kitchens staff at the last minute so even if he wasn't convinced by the other omega's odd personality he had to protect him no matter what. Jo said that If they wanted to get out of that Villa alive, Michael was their best bet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little after midnight, Lilith went out of the regent's villa, sipping her last glass of wine, to take in some fresh air far from the loud bal. She downed her glass and decided that a warm tea would be welcomed to wash away the fool after taste of the wine in her mouth so she longed the rosebush bordering the villa's walls to reach the kitchens entrance. 

She never reached it.

Her body lay there unnoticed and cold for the rest of the night. Fear still painted on her face even after she took her last breath.

Unknown to her and the partying guests, dozens of omegas with alpha and beta friends were fleeing the royal villa silently, their footsteps covered by the laughter of happy guests and the silence of poisoned guards.


	11. Be strong my omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour Bonjour!!
> 
> A new chapiii! So sorry for the reaaalllyyyy late update, unfortunatly I can't be regular in this!   
> Work is still killing me even at home! There is so much to be done in this sanitary crisis T-T God help us all!  
> I hope that all of you are healthy and don't forget Stay at home!!
> 
> Even if I don't knew when I will be able to update this but knew that all my WIPs will be completed!
> 
> Warnings:  
> The rating will change with this chapi because there is mention of violence so take care of your selves please!
> 
> Please enjoy my lovelies <3 <3

Jo looked around the garden making sure no one was around. The guards posted at the south gates of the royal villa, the gates facing the back garden and the kitchen’s door, were laying on the grass immovable. Sleeping or dead, Jo didn’t want to know.

Before having Mickael helping them, Jo’s plan was to just knock out the guards, be discreet and go with the flow but with Michael and Castiel they had a solid plan, a plan with higher chances to escape unscathed.

That's why she was clad in a midnight blue cloak, observing the surroundings of the royal villa and making sure they were safe and their plan, followed.

She observed the last omega from the first group go out of the south gates and one of their beta guards closing the group just behind her. The beta guard waved at Jo before going away too and she relaxed at the closing gate behind him, her mother will be safe.

Now the second group, the group with Michael and Dean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean poured wine in a jug and deposited it on a trail already full of glasses. The omega carrying the trail glared at him but he didn't pay any attention to her, it was a little before midnight and the first group went away twenty minutes ago. Their escape was scheduled for after midnight in order to space out between the two groups. Like this if one of them is captured the other could be notified soon enough to change plans. 

But Dean hoped that the plan will run smoothly, he was to meet with Castiel after entering the forest so if he was to be captured before, it would be a huge failure. That's why he was determined to do all he can to make it smooth rolling.

"Dean! We can begin. You ready?" Whispered Jo from the door. Dean nodded at her before turning around.

"Group number one please ready yourselves! Put on your cloaks and one by one make your way to the gate at Jo’s order. Wait outside with alpha Gadreel" Said Dean firmly. 

He prepared two trails full of foods and wine and asked two omegas to deliver them in order to avoid any requests and when the two omegas returned it was time to go.

Soon a line of dark silhouettes linked the kitchen’s door to the south gate. Dean observed the omegas going out one by one and began to gather the rest of them, mainly whom were returning form the bathrooms or the ballroom, to follow just after.

"Are we ready? Your cloaks fast!" He whisper yelled at the last omegas. He scanned the large kitchens to seen if there was no one missing but there was.

Michael wasn't there.

"Where is Michael?" He asked the group of omegas but no one had an answer. The blond omega was there minutes ago, bored and waiting for their escape but now he was nowhere to be seen.

"Dean! It's time!" Whisper-yelled Jo from the doors.

"Michael is missing! I'm going to look for him, take care of the remaining omegas" He whisper-yelled back before turning around and making his was to the ballroom.

"Dean ! No!" Said Jo but it was too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean looked frantically for the blond omega whereas Jo was hushering the remaining omegas out of the kitchens and making sure no one was forgotten.

He went out of the kitchen’s door and ascended the servant staircase, he reached the lobby where the plates and drinks were given to the beta waiters and slowed down his pase, remaining in the shadows. 

When he didn't hear a sound, even the music was cut, he hurried to the lobby and found it completely empty. It was past midnight and a lot of the guests went back home but the villa's residents were still partying, even the beta servants starting their own ball when there was less guests to serve but partying without music and talk or any sound was odd.

Dean took a deep breath, opened the ballroom's doors and instantly puked what little food he consumed earlier.

Michael was in front of the regent looking at him softly, almost lovingly. Dean would understand that Michael wanted to say his farewells to his father but the regent was sprawled on his chair, gaze vacant and blood sipping from his mouth.

All the people littering the room's floor were in the same get up.

_ "Michael" _ whispered Dean, voice broken and stomach full of bill.

Michael glanced at him and smiled adorably.

"I'm free Dean. All these undeserving people are dead now, we can be free!" He giggled merrily and Dean didn't knew what to do with him. Michael lived a hellish life but he was clearly unstable and sick but they promised to take him with them so that's what they will do.

"Come, we have to flee now! Jo's waiting for us!" He gripped the other omega's hand and made a beeline for the lobby's door. Michael just continued to giggle behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean walked and walked for what seems like to be hours. It was so dark and he didn't even see where he was putting his feet, the only thing guiding him was the rope around his waist attached to the alpha in front of him. 

They followed a pathway through the forest surrounding the settlement in order to reach the southlands forest, the only separation between the two, a river with strong currents.

Dean was lost in his thoughts. Thoughts full of poisoned people and laughing omegas. He knew that it wasn't his fault and that those people laying on the ballroom's floor were bad but he couldn't prevent himself from feeling guilty. 

"Dean" whispered the silhouette in front of him, _ Jo _ .

"Are you ok? Castiel will butcher me if you are not" She said, her tone amused. Dean's heart warmed a the mention of his alpha, he couldn't wait to see him.

"Yeah! I'm good … but I …" Stammered Dean. What could he say? That they had a killer in their group? Is he really a killer? They won't be followed because their masters were all dead thanks to Michael.

Jo just hummed at him softly, indicating that she was listening to him and to take his time.

"They … the guests … they are all poisoned. When I went to search for him, they were all dead Jo" He said after taking a gulp of air, willing himself to not gag and empty his stomach one more time.

Jo just hummed one more time before saying "The southlands will decide Dean. Let them take the responsibility". 

Dean didn't really understand but he won't argue with her because Jo seemed to knew exactly what she was talking about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel banked the fire and looked around him, his soldiers were sprawled around the remaining heat sleeping peacefully. After days of scourging around in the southlands forest without no results, the scoot team was exhausted and ready to go home.

But Castiel had to maintain them far away from the royal villa and the east side of the border where the omegas will be crossing in the early morning, so he ordered them to sleep and take it easy whereas he stood guard.

“You had your doubts yeah?” Whispered Meg and sitting down beside him. He looked at her for a second and nodded.

“This lands are protected Meg. That’s why every time we enter them, in the end of the day we find ourselves at our starting point” Said Castiel, gesturing to the camp.

Every day since crossing the river separating the the southlands from the forest surrounding their settlement, they tried to reach the demon kingdom in the other side of the southlands without success. They would walk for hours, making sure to not turn around and following the south but to no avail, every day at sunset they found themselves walking to their camp.

The southlands rejected them everytime and the only reason Castiel ordered his team to keep going was to protect the omegas and make their escape as smooth as possible. They will never be able to invade the southlands and it reassured him that said lands were so well guarded, his omega and little ones will be safe.

“So why do you want us to stick around?” She asked curiously. Castiel was known to be objectif with a down to earth personality so something as illogic as sticking around when the scout mission was evidently a failure was weird. But he had to do it, he had to protect his family and the omegas so he played the only card that will placate Meg’s questions.

“I knew! But trust me in this. I will tell you the reason tomorrow when we will be departing for the royal villa” He said. Meg nodded softly and lounged beside him, ending their conversation.

Castiel looked at the blue eyed silhouette standing at the edge of the forest, he saw him every night since their arrival, with the same blues eyes, the same smile, the same eager and waiting gaze.

He was waiting for Dean and Castiel never wanted to punch someone this much.


	12. Love you my omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou lovelies!
> 
> New chappi! I hope you will love it <3 <3 
> 
> Warning:  
> Violence so please pay attention!
> 
> As always thank you soooo much for reading, for your kudos and comments <3 <3
> 
> Enjoy!

It has been six hours. 

Six hours of guarding their camp and glaring at his mate’s and little ones future alpha. Six hours of a smiling blue eyed alpha taunting and nagging him, Castiel was on edge and already snapped three times at his soldiers. 

Zachariah and Benjamin were to go fetch fresh water and some fish for breakfast from the river at the first sun rays but Zachariah taught himself too good for such trivial work and wanted to send a newbie. 

It wasn't the good day for defying authority, not the good day for defying  _ Castiel _ . Unfortunately he didn’t knew that this little skirmish was the beginning of his problems.

“Colonel Castiel!” Cried out Benjamin, barreling into their camp, sweaty and out of breath. 

Unlike the east side of the southlands tree line, were crossing the river leads directly to the southlands entrance, in here the river was at a least two miles away.

“Two miles and you are out of breath Benny? Do you even take your training seriously?” Snapped Castiel at the young beta. 

Benny’s cheeks colored slightly but he squared his shoulders and dismissed Castiel’s remark. He knew that his colonel was never mean so his remarks were just the result of an exhausting watch turn.

"Sorry colonel but while fishing, captain Zachariah saw a cloth in the river with an omega’s sent so he went up the river to investigate, he se" Began Benny but Castiel was already sprinting in the river's direction.

Dean and the omegas were in danger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean looked at the raging river, exhausted. They walked for hours without rest and at the first rays of the sun they reached the edge of the settlement's forest and were about to cross the river.

"The current is strong so make sure of your footing and cross in line! Please remain attached to your neighbours until crossing the tree line just in the front! I'm watching the rear!" Yelled Jo before taking out a dagger and detaching herself from the rest of the omegas.

Dean did the same thing and joined the blond alpha earning himself a glare but the small and soft smile adorning her lips told him that she was happy to have him help secure a safe passage for their party.

"Go slowly and take care of your footing yeah?" Whispered Dean to the first person leading the line of omegas.

During their five-hours trek, Dean learned that the omega who was attached to him was one of the regent's servants, a beautiful woman named Claire. She was a strong and determined so he trusted her to lead the line.

Jo observed the omegas crossing and when she spotted the betas and alphas dispatched between every three to five omegas she remembered them to cut the rope linking them all and form small groups once on the other side of the river.

The directive for each group was to flee as soon as its members are detached from the line. Remain grouped but in smaller clusters.

Just as Dean was crossing the river, him and Jo were the last, a guttural and low yell echoed around him. The yell was accompanied by running, heavy steps.

Jo’s head snapped in the voice’s direction and cursed, urging him to walk faster.

"He's a soldier! Hurry up Dean!" She yelled at him while clutching his arm.

Dean and Jo did their best to cross the river but the two had a slight and light build so the cross was slower than the soldier targeting them so when they reached the river's other side, the alpha soldier was already barring their route with a sick smirk on his lips.

"Where are you going? This is perhaps yours?" Asked Zachariah, gesturing at the wet pink shawl around his neck while one of his double edged swords was pointed at them. 

Dean felt his heart crack. That was Michael’s shawl.  _ Did he let go of it to reveal their escape? _

Jo took out her daggers and placed herself in front of Dean but the omega reached for his boot, took out a kitchen knife and placed himself beside her. Alpha or not Jo became his friend and he will protect her as much she will protect him. Furthermore the alpha soldier seemed strong and if his training was supervised by Castiel, Jo will never be able to take him alone.

Just as Zachariah roared and wield his weapon, with a woush through the air, a small dagger embedded itself in the alpha's hand, disarming him.

The alpha growled painfully and looked to his right.

" **CASTIEL** " He yelled when he saw the alpha, face cold and unforgiving, running in their direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel breathed easier when he spotted Dean and Jo unarmed but when he saw Zachariah aiming at them with his sword he saw red. Without much thinking he throw his small dagger, piercing the alpha's hand and making him drop his weapon.

To say the truth he wanted to cut his hand but with his heart beating too widely and his breathing short, he missed his target.

The alpha charged in Zechariah's direction, a machete in each hand, without paying attention to Dean's cries of his name. He will hug, kiss and say goodbye to the love of his life after taking care of the parasite threatening him and his friend.

Castiel who was a clement soldier aimed for a fast but messy kill. Machetes were strong weapons but it let the enemy's body smashed and gore looking.

The perfect kind of death for an excuse of an alpha like Zachariah.

Just as his machetes were to collide with the alpha's head, he blocked them with his second sword. Zachariah was clearly frightened but succeeded to defend himself, surely thanks to a surge of adrenaline or just his preservation instinct.

"What the hell are you doing son of a bitch!" Cried out Zachariah, clearly frightened but succeeding in blocking another assault.

Castiel was focusing on ending Zachariah when he caught the sound of heavy steps from a far. His scout team followed him and were marching in their direction. If he delayed Dean's and Jo's escape, the duo will be caught and he will have to end all his scout-team members lives.

"Run! Jo take Dean and run!" He yelled at them. The alpha snapped out of her freezing position and followed his order.

Now it was between him and zachariah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean didn't had time to react. His hand was engulfed by Jo's and he was forcefully dragged behind her. Before even realizing what was going on, Dean was already about to cross the tree line.

"Jo! Stop! Castiel … we have to" He yelled at her, urging her to let go of his hand but she cut him.

"No Dean! We have to go! He won't join us! To protect  _ you _ and us from his kingdom, he have to stay!" She yelled back at him. 

Dean's mind stopped. Castiel said that he will be going with him, that he will be joining him after securing their safety but it never was in his attention to join them,  _ to join him _ .  _ No Castiel, you fool of an alpha! _

The omega felt betrayed but loved. He can't go away without Castiel even if he remains a slave all his life so he sent a small smile to Jo and turned around to join his alpha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Castiel turned away from the smashed arm and bloody face with a vacant gaze in time to catch a flying omega.  _ His flying omega _ .

Dean slammed to his chest with the force of a bull and despite the blood staining the alpha’s cloths, hands and surely face he hugged the pretty omega with all his might but couldn't remain like that for too long. His scout team will be there in seconds and he couldn't let them see Dean.

When he lifted his head from Dean's neck and looked at the tree line, he saw  _ him. _ The blue eyed alpha was waiting for Dean and Jo was already nowhere to be seen.

"Dean, angel it's time to go. My team will be here in seconds" He whispered, smiling softly.

"No! I'm staying with you! I don't want freedom,  _ you _ are my freedom Castiel" He replayed softly and Castiel hesitated. 

He could protect him, provide for him and their children but just when he thought of his little ones, the cute girl with the amazing green gaze flashed in his mind. 

The girl had a flowery scent, an omega. He won't subject his omega jawel to slavery.

"Love! Listen to me. You have to go, not just for yourself but for  _ them _ too" He said softly, putting his hand on the omega's belly. 

Dean's eyes widened, sending him a look of awe but there was no time for gawking and marveling at each other, Castiel could clearly hear Meg yelling orders to walk quicker.

Castiel took Dean's wrist forcefully and dragged him to the tree line, aiming for the blue eyed silhouette. When they were just a few feets away from him, he forcefully hugged a screaming and squirming Dean, shushing him with a bruising kiss that was more teeth than lips.

When they separated, Dean was crying and demanding “ _ why” _ and Castiel had blood running down from his bitten lip.

" _ I love you _ " Said Castiel, pushing him vigorously towards the blue eyed alpha, making the small omega lose his balance. 

Dean's face was livid and betrayal colored his beautiful features. The blue eyed alpha caught him, picked up him up and sent Castiel a small nod as if saying  _ All will be okay _ .

The alpha, with Dean firmly held in his arms, turned away and a moment later all what Castiel saw where fluttering leaves. His scout team joined him mere seconds later, surrounding him and inquiring on what was going on.

Surrounded by his soldiers, Castiel never felt so alone in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will learn more about the mysterious southlands in the next chappi =D


	13. Home for my pure omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye Aye everyone =D
> 
> Hope you are doing fine all! Here a new chapiiii!  
> I'm so happy I could scourge some time and energie to write it! Work is killing me and quanranteen had to my workload even if I work from home T-T
> 
> Hope you will like this chappi because you will discover a lot of things in here theheheh!  
> And thank you for the comments and kudos, you keep me going <3 <3 
> 
> Warning:  
> Talk of death so take care lovelies.
> 
> Please Enjoy!

Meg was furious.

Castiel stormed away like a hurricane when he found out that Zahariahs had caught an omega scent around the river in the other side of where they were comping, without saying anything. That wasn’t a soldier’s way, that wasn’t a colonel’s way, that wasn’t  _ Castiel’s _ way. Something happened.

“Castiel, what the hell is this mess?” She yelled when she reached him, the scoot team trailing behind her. She gestured wildly to his bloodied clothes and Zachariah’s body,  _ What remained of his body _ she thought bitterly, demanding answers.

Meg was about to resume her scolding when the body caught her attention fully. It was a mess  _ yes _ but it was too imprecise, too  _ rushed _ . Castiel wanted to finish him before someone caught to them.

When she turned to her colonel she saw it. In the mess of blood and gut on Castiel’s face there was tears. Castiel cried and Castiel never cried. This was serious.

“Hey! Collect the captain’s body and head to the camp! I will sort this!” The scout team’s members exchanged worried looks but eventually obeyed.

Meg approached the alpha slowly like he was a scared animal and put her hand on his shoulder, slowly, softly. 

Castiel was her superior, her colonel but he was her best friend too. They survived a war protecting each other’s backs, they will continue to protect each other’s backs.

“Captain Zachariah attacked you when you wanted to make him come back to the camp. You defended yourself, you had no choice” She said looking at him in the eye. 

Castiel nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was disoriented, didn’t knew what was going on.

Dean cried out when his bottom hit the ground but didn’t linger there for too long. He had to go back to Castiel so he got up and run in a random direction.

After Castiel pushed him to the tree line, he was caught by someone but it was strange.It wasn’t flesh that caught him, it was like cotton or a cloud, seconds later he was on the forest floor, bottom stinging and without any treeline in sight.

So he run, without aim, without direction. He just run with a blurred vision and a broken heart.

Castiel let go of him.

  
  


After running for what seemed like eternity, he settled for a walk and when even that seemed useless he sat down and cried silently. The leaves rustled around him, a robin sang softly and the sunrays warmed his body, drying the soaked aims of his pants.

Dean jolted when felt a soft hand on his shoulder, a hand with a cloud-like feeling and turned his face to its owner. He was met by soft blue eyes, a strong jaw and a mess of black hair. _The same features as Castiel but he’s not Castiel._ _Who is this?_

“Who are you and how can I come back home?” He asked shrugging off the warm hand. The stranger just smiled at him softly.

“The southlands are your home now. Come with me, we have to join the others”The stranger replayed, smile still in place.

“Others?” Dean asked curiously.

“Yes. Jo, Helen, Boby, Charlie, Sammy, Kevin, Tina, Sidney, Vivi … all the omegas and their protectors who sought the southlands protection and freedom” He said proudly. 

Dean wanted answers but something told him that this stranger was safe, Castiel pushed him in this stranger’s arms after all and put his life and his future children lives in his hands.

Dean’s hand instinctively went to his belly,  _ Our little ones lives _ .

“I’m going with you but not before you explain all this. I’m lost! Who are you? Castiel trusted you enough to take care of me and … and them” He stroked softly his belly, even if he was merely days long ” tell me the truth please. Why I’m alone without my Castiel?” He sniffed. 

Dean was fed up of being strong, he just wanted to rest and sleep surrounded by his alpha.

“I am one of the sacred lands guardians. I protect this lands from filth and greed. This lands welcome pure hearts and stainless hands, offers a safe haven to who seeks freedom and quiet. This lands had been protected for centuries, before human territories and kingdoms even came to exist, never to be claimed or invaded, these are mother nature goddess territory and it will remain like this for centuries to come” The stranger opened his arms wildly, a breeze rustling his thin shirt and messy hair like the trees and wind were agreeing with him. 

“But your alpha is for something in all this” He added smiling at Dean. _ What? _ Dean replayed with a questioning face.

“You see this land is an asylum, it welcomes just the ones who want to stay, never forces someone's hand” He smirked.

Dean didn’t want to stay, he wanted to remain with Castiel until the end even if he was to stay a slave all his life.

“... It forced mine” He whispered back, looking at the sparkling blues of the stranger in front of him. The stranger just nodded.

“Because it was _ your alpha _ who south the goddess’s protection  _ for you _ . His love was fierce and his which to protect you and his offsprings and grant you freedom was so strong and great that she answered him. Of course he didn’t know that he hoped for this but his heart kenw and … that’s how I came to be” He said looking almost lovingly at him. 

“How you came to be?” Asked Dean, once more lost. This was incredible.  _ Yes _ he believed in gods and magic but this was beyond everything he knew and was accustomed to. 

“When someone makes a which, the goddess sends a messenger to grant it. To guide and protect them until reaching the sacred lands. I’m your guardian and the one responsible for my existence is your alpha. His strength made me strong, he gave me his features and his designation, his love made me fiercely protective of you …” The stranger trailed, his eyes narrowing and a crease appearing between his brows as if he didn’t understand himself what he was talking about.

“So … You have to stay with me? When can I see Castiel? Is he coming here, can you retrieve him for me?” Asked Dean pleadingly, taking the stranger’s lager hand and cradling it between his small ones.

The alpha looked at them for a second before redirecting his gaze to the omega’s beautiful face.

“He can’t be here. Not now. His soul is not pure enough Dean and he knew it. You will eventually see him when the goddess decides it’s time. Your destiny is here Dean and his is there, you have to be patient” Dean nodded weakly and stood up. The alpha following him.

“I want to see Charlie and Jo” He asked. The other nodded and asked to follow him.

Dean followed his alpha guardian, heartbroken but a tiny hope of seeing once more his love and his children’s father remained, tucked away for safekeeping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel came home to a sight of ko.

The regent and twenty of his courtsman had been poisoned, ten royal guards suffered the same fate. This wasn’t the plan, Jo was to make their escape as bloodless as possible, remain discreet and knocking out the guards in their way, kill if no other choice but this was a mass poisoning. Not only guards but half of the regent’s court, the regent himself, royal guards and even beta servants and the odd omega were killed.

_ Is this Jo’s plan from the beginning? _

“Castiel!” Came a worried voice from his left. He turned around, detaching his gaze from the dozens of covered bodies littering the ballroom floor.

“Gabriel” He breathed softly when the smaller alpha encased him in a searing hug “What happened? She … she promised minimal casualties” He whispered softly. Gabriel just let go of him and shook his head negatively.

“It wasn't  _ her _ . Come with me” Demanded Gabriel, turning around and storming out of the ballroom. Castiel followed him to a small tearoom and when they entered, he was greeted by a beautiful blond with sky blue eyes looking emptily through the french doors. The regent’s omega. 

_ Mickael. What the hell? He was to flee with the other omegas! _ Castiel kept a cold face, if he was aware of the omega’s plans to flee and help Jo’s party, the omega didn’t knew about his.

“I was charged of the omega’s poisoning affair when you left for the southlands. After some research and questioning, Michael’s name kept coming and after what happened at the ball yesterday, I was granted the right to search his rooms” Gabriel said reaching for his satchel and fetching a good sized vial. It looked like an exotic perfume bottle with small geometric détails graved on “We found this tucked in one of his trunks” He finished.

Castiel took the thing and took off the cork before scenting the deep pink liquide. He was slapped by a strong, heady scent that made him instantly daisy and gagging when he recognized it.  _ Lucifer’s Kiss _ .

Lucifer’s Kiss was a strong poison, made to kill its ingestor in minutes if not instantly. It said to be the perfect poison to kill a lover because it was inoffensif if not ingested. _ Paint your body with it and let your lover kiss you, they will be dead before even embracing you _ . Two kings in heaven’s history who fell for their omega slaves had been killed by jealous beta wifes in this fashion. 

“Some soldiers found him this morning at the edge of the forest, not far from where you were camping, wandering around aimlessly” Said Gabriel gesturing to the youth. As if summoned from a faraway land Michael looked at them.

“Alphas and betas being killed by an omega with Lucifer’s kiss, how ironic. Isn’t it?” Said Michael softly, face cold.

“Why kill everyone when you could flee without hurting anyone, without hurting your father” Asked Castiel and the young omega’s already cold face hardened more.

“Justice” He simply said.

“Why are you here? Why didn’t you flee with the others?” Asked Castiel and Michael looked away sadly.

“The southlands rejected me” He murmured softly with a sad smile. The southlands were for the pure ones like Dean and Jo, not the ones like Michael or him.  _ This _ is justice.

“Because you wanted revenge and not justice” Replayed Castiel. Michael kept looking through the french doors and hummed softly. 

“I wanted my alpha, his children and a family. I didn’t even ask for freedom but  _ he _ said no so I guess it was revenge” Whispered the omega. 

All this mess caused by alpha pride and foolishness. The regent deserved his son’s wrath but the price to pay was too high.

“Place guards around the room, omega Michael is to remain in this room until the new regent and his court sent by the crown reach the settlement. He will decide what to do with him” Ordered Castiel. His cousin took back the bottle of Lucifer’s Kiss and placed it back in his satchel before nodding and going to carry on his orders.

Castiel took a deep breath and went back to his duties. It was barely down and they had so much to do. Burying nearly fifty bodies, the more urgent one.


	14. Miss you my omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> A new chappi =) Hope you will love it!  
> It's a little bitter sweet and you will see what is a Cas without a Dean in this fic =/
> 
> As always thank you for the love <3
> 
> Enjoy!!

“ ….. el, … tiel,  **Castiel** !” Whisper-yelled Meg at him before he heard her properly. Castiel removed his eyes from the open french doors and looked at the extended wine glass. He took it before taking a sip of the red breuvage. He hated red wine.

“Thank you Meg” He said. When he looked at her, she sent him a worried smile.

It was almost midnight and they were clad in their official uniforms, required to attend a reception given in the glory of the new regent. The only thing Castiel actually wanted was to go home.

“Castiel are you well? It’s been more than seven months since the Omega-trahison and I never saw you so overworked” She asked softly and Castiel just nodded.

Seven months and ten days to be precise.

Seven months and ten days of training new guards, all from heaven kingdom. The new regent, this time not just a distant cousin of the crown but one of the king’s alpha sons.  _ Uriel _ .

Uriel was the  _ ninth? _ Perhaps tenth next in line for the crown and was granted the settlement for his “training” on leading a kingdom. The poor guy will, probably, never inherit the crown and while all his older alpha brothers and sisters inherited provinces from the heaven kingdom to lead, Uriel inherited a newly claimed territory full of problems.

He was inexperienced, young, eager to prove himself and distructif. 

After the  _ Omega-trahison _ , that was the term some alpha knotheads came up with after the omegas made it to the southlands, the new regent wasn’t for the rebuilding but for reckoning. 

Omegas were barred from entering the royal villa, if an alpha or a beta courtsman wanted to keep their omega slave they had to move out of the villa. 

The few omegas left after the Omega-trahison had been executed the same day as Uriel’s arrival without exception. 

Michael smiled softly at him before the sharpened sword made contact with his neck. A smile of relief, a smile free of anguish and pain plastered to his face.

Castiel wanted to throw up just imagining his Dean, pregnant with their miracles; smiling at him from the wooden, splashed with red, dais and waiting for the sharpened sword to relieve him from a life of servitude. 

Castiel missed his angel but he had made the good choice.

“I knew. Training the new royal guards and taking guard shifts at the royal villa is a little hard. I’ve been sleeping fitfully these past days but I’m well don’t worry ” He tried to smile at Meg but she just winced at the forced expression. 

Castiel slept fitfully since the first night without Dean, since that day when he said good bye to his crying omega and promised to join him. Castiel promised to protect him too so if being apart is the only way to do it so be it.

"Colonel Castiel" Shrilled a high but masculine voice just behind him. He jolted and whirled around and was met with the regent himself.

"Your grace" Castiel responded coldly with just a slight incline of his head. The regent noticed the clear offence but returned the incline anyway, surely because without Castiel his guard would be just a bunch of over-muscled teenagers.

"My royal guard commander, Raphael, said that the new recruits were progressing sumptuously thanks to your guidance. What's your secret colonel?" He shrieked once more with that disturbing high voice. It made Castiel's teeth grind.

"The guard is young and inexperienced but had been trained in basics so disciplining them did the most part of the work" He replayed with a blank face. He couldn't smile for this man no matter what was his rank.

"Exactly! You have to shape them and guide them! Of course having heaven soldiers was a good starting point!" Chirped Meg just beside him, talking excitedly with her hands in order to hide Castiel's glaring impolite behaviour.

The regent just leveled a look at him and nodded at Meg's explication when a hand inserted itself around his arm forcing the regent to look away to the hand's owner.

"Beta! Meet two members of my army. Colonel Castiel and his second Meg" He introduced. She looked at them and inclined her head before flashing them a fake smile.

"Nice meeting you. Beta Bella" She said eying them from head to toe. Castiel felt immediately uncomfortable.

"Bella is my third concubine. I'm thinking of having a fourth, do you have any beta of a good family to recommend?" He asked him and Meg, Castiel glanced rapidly at the beta and saw her face darken. The fourth beta won't be welcomed.

"Sorry I don't know anyone who could be interested in being a fourth concubine" He replayed, voice neutral but before he could excuse himself the beta opened her mouth.

"Of course. I heard that you were found of omegas rather than betas" She chirped, fake innocence painted on her face. The regent scrunched up his nose in disgust and looked at him with surprise.

"Is it true Colonel? You are a soldier but you are high borne too and after what happened in here being found of such vile creatures is certainly a mistake?" He asked with that pompous shrilling voice. Castiel couldn't voice his true thoughts about the power in place and the no-omega policy but he won't let some jealous beta concubine insult him or his omega.

"An honorable soldier pay no mean to the talks of some betas spreading rumors on pillow talks. I don't know where have you heard this and I'm not interested as long as it doesn't taint my honour" He replayed coldly, fixing Bella all the time. She flinched slightly but retrieved her composure relatively fast.

The regent just laughed.

"Colonel! My friend don't be offended! She got the head of a bird, what do you expect of a mere concubine" Said the regent making Bella's face as red as a tomato with shame. Castiel almost pitied her, what did she expect from a man who was talking about taking a fourth concubine whereas his third one was clutching his arm.

Meg shifted uncomfortably beside Castiel and he decided that it was the good time to excuse himself and slip out of the ballroom. He just wanted to go home, perhaps take a dive in the lake until falling asleep from tiredness.

Minutes later and Castiel was heading home. He took the small path just behind the villa that reached the town. He was walking slowly, enjoying the still cold early spring when he felt a presence just behind him. He turned around and sneered at the person following him.

"What do you want?" He growled at the beta, making her take a step back.

"I wanted to talk to you" Said Bella, voice pitched high from fear.

_ What did she want? _ Castiel wanted just to go home and forget she even existed.

"I'm not talking to you in the middle of the night and in the middle of nowhere" He threatened. The beta just shrugged and smiled at him.

"I knew you were to be wed with Lilith but you decided to attack her to save some _ omega whore _ ! Why? Was my sister not enough?" She yelled at him suddenly and he understood. This beta was Lilith's sister but he didn't have any recollection of her, her parents were friends with his own and he knew Lilith back in heaven.

"I knew Lilith, not you, why? Furthermore a third concubine of a tenth next in line. Your sister had more status" He asked gruffly and clearly demanding an answer. Bella’s face reddened from rage and she clunched her feasts, clearly offended.

“It’s none of your business!” She yelled at him. Castiel just smirked.

“And it’s none of your business to question my inclinations. You criticise someone who’s no longer here, an omega slave with honour and pride you will never have! You are a third concubine and your regent talks about taking a fourth one in front of you? How are you different from any omega? My omega never had to spread his legs for some status or share me with another one” He said with venom. 

Castiel was tired, sleep deprived and restless he just wanted to go home and fall asleep in Dean’s bedroom but this beta wanted to argue so he will argue.

“Don’t compare me to those things! How can you lay with those disgusting slaves! They bewitch good alphas and take them away from their families! Like my father or you! Don’t you see that?!” She yelled at him, rage sipping from every word. So that was why she hated omegas, perhaps even Lilith hated Dean for the same reasons but he won’t sit and let her badmouth his jawel.

Castiel advanced on the beta and looped his fingers around her neck, squeezing slightly to obstruct her windpipes but not hard enough to mark. Her defiant gaze transformed instantly to fear and she choked on her own saliva.

“You will keep away from me and the people surrounding me. If I hear rumors about me or my inclinations I’m killing you, no one will miss you  _ even your regent _ . This isn’t heaven’s court, you are on a newly conquered territory and military is still law” He whispered coldly. 

“I will tell about you” She sputtered and Castiel tightened his hold. To hell with his no-marking decision.

“Who will believe a beta bitch rather than a colonel  _ hum? _ No one! Stay away” He sneered, pushing her and making her crash on the ground. Castiel turned around and went away, fuming.

If he keeps stumbling at people like this, his place in the southlands will be hard to win.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Castiel looked around him at the strange corridor, instinctively reaching for his machetes but he found nothing. He was actually wearing his sleeping shorts and shirt. 

He remembered going home after his altercation with Bella and going to sleep but  _ what is he doing in here?  _ Just as he was thinking of an escape plan, a shrilling cry resonated from the far end of the corridor.

He instinctively followed it as if pushed by something, some instinct telling him to follow the cry. Castiel ascended the endless corridor strewn with colored doors until the shrill sounded once more, leading him to the right door. He opened it carefully and was met by a flurry of activity, people clad in cream blouses walked around the small room, carrying water buckets, soft blankets, clean linens and bloodied ones. When the cry sounded once more, he looked at the far end of the room and lost his breath.

There was Dean, his beautiful angel, laying on a comfortable low bed surrounded by blankets and pillows, giving birth.

His spreaded legs were covered from the waist down by a cream linen spotted by blood and other fluids, Dean seemed exhausted and tired.

"I can't … I can't do it anymore! Helen!" Cried out Dean and Castiel called out his name but the omega didn't react, he reached for him but was met with an invisible wall. Castiel's heart broke.

"Dean my angel" He whispered hands pressed against the invisible wall.

"That's good sweety, you are doing a good job just one more pouch. It's the last little one!" Helen encouraged gently and Castiel snapped out of his daze at her words. 

_ The last little one? Where are the others? _

Castiel detached his gaze from his exhausted omega to pear around the room and saw two other persons fuss around a basket with two tiny babies inside, wrapped in soft white blankets  _ his babies _ .

Just as he was approaching the little angels, Dean screamed and was joined by a soft wail a moment later.

"That's good sweety! Here is your last baby and it's a girl" Said Helen smiling at Dean. She lifted the little one softly and deposited her on Dean's chest.

"She's perfect too just like her brothers" Dean kissed her small head and closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel gasped and looked around him. He was in Dean's room drenched in sweat and the wind hitting the open red shutters.

It was a rather vivid dream and like his dream about the blue eyed alpha, he knew that it wasn't just a dream.

Castiel became a father.


	15. Going mad without you my omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> A sad chappi T-T  
> Hang in there my lovelies! This will have a happy ending =)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Papa! Papa catch me!” Yelled his sweet blond girl a feet ahead of him and his cousin, he crouched down instantly and caught her mid-air. The cute three years old was an energetic alpha, taking any chance to run around and cause trouble. Of course Gabriel, her father, had nothing to do with it! Nope, he was innocent!

Gabriel kissed his child on the head after spinning her around for a minute, making the her jiggle and irrevocably cross eyed. After that she settled comfortably on his chest, nuzzling his neck and Gabriel squeezed her some more. He purred at the little one on his chest, lost in the bubble surrounding him and his daughter but when he looked at his cousin his heart broke instantly. 

Castiel had glassy eyes, looking forward. He loved the little ones and played with them, he was even categorised as the greatest uncle around but every passing month, the light in the alpha’s eyes deemed some more.

It has been a little less than three years since the  _ omega-trahison _ and two years since Dean gave birth to Castiel’s children. Two years after that beautiful morning when Castiel literally burst in his house, crying out that he had three healthy little ones. 

Castiel was so happy but it didn’t last.

Now the alpha was just a shadow of his past self. More training and more work made him bulky, scarry and scarred, now sporting a long gash travelling from his left ear to his right shoulder but the greatest change was that the absence of his family made him heartless. 

Now he wasn’t a colonel, he made it to the general grade and received his orders from the regent himself. The only entity higher than him.

The heaven settlement, now named  _ New Heaven _ , had one of the strongest armies, courtesy of Castiel’s training. Even the crown asked him to come back home; of course for a higher pay, a nicer house, a beta mate of the bluest blood heaven aristocracy possessed. 

Castiel refused and remained mateless in his unkempt house with its murky lake and faded, soiled red curtains still hanging in the yard where Dean left them. 

Uriel was delighted, Gabriel didn’t know what to do.

“Castiel. Come eat with us, the twins and Kaly would be happy” Gabriel asked softly, as if he could break Castiel’s remaining sanity just by talking too loudly. His cousin shook his head, coming out of what he was thinking and looked at him, smiling at the blond two years old cradled in his arms.

Castiel reached for the little one and brushed her hair gently, making her smile and close her eyes with contentment.

“Thank you for your invitation but I’m on guard duty this evening” He said.

“You work too much Cas. Ok for tonight but you come tomorrow yeah?” Asked Gabriel. His cousin just nodded and went away after a peck on a cheek from his little niece.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Castiel made his way to the little shop a beta named Ash owned, it was nearing midnight. His cloak canceled his strong figure, his machetes and lance entirely and effectively hiding him from curious eyes.

He opened the shop’s door with his personal key and made his way to its back, pushed a vanity and revealed a second door. He opened the second door with another set of keys, revealing a wooden staircase and went down making as much noise as he could to make his presence known to the insiders but not to the outsiders.

When he reached the basement he was welcomed by one of his trusted soldiers, Benny, the shop’s owner Ash and a slight brunette girl with a little bundle cradled in her arms.

“Andy, this is General Castiel. The two of us will be escorting you to the southlands” Said Benny to the girl, pointing at him.

Castiel inclined his head to her and nodded at Benny and Ash.

“Are we ready to go? Where is her cloak?” He asked. Ash took the girl’s arm and prompted her to follow him to a large basket full of dark cloths and asked her to choose one. Benny smiled sadly as he gazed at the girl.

“She’s only seventeen and her little boy two months. Her alpha dad married her to a beta courtsman but when she birthed a little omega boy her husband refused to leave court and asked her to get rid of the baby. She refused and has been kicked out of her house. She took refuge in one of her beta servant’s house. Ash got wind of it and asked her if she wanted to flee” Whispered Benny to him. 

The young soldier was obviously taken by the beta brunette and her offspring but Castiel knew that his recruit will remain professional.

One more little one to save from their cruel world. 

It will be the fifteenth omega baby they will be saving along with their parent. Until now only beta parents fled with their omega offsprings, Castiel really began to think that alphas were this world’s disease.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a soft wail from the little one and frowned when Benny took the small baby from their mother. The beta let go of her baby easily. 

_ She should be more careful even if Benny is a good alpha, she shouldn't be so trusting.  _ Thought Castiel.

"Give back the little one Benny and let go" Said Castiel with a cold voice and sending a glare to his soldier. The young alpha blushed and gave back the baby before wrapping a dark red cloak around baby and mother.

The trio fled the town and made their way to the tree line in the dead of the night. Castiel taking the head of their party and Benny the tail, mother and omega baby sandwiched between them.

They made it to the southlands edge at sunrise, the beta girl was exhausted and leaning heavily on Benny who was once more cradling her baby.

"We are here. You will cross the tree line and be welcomed by a guardian. Benny will go with you as far as he can and I will be guarding this area to make sure you are safe. Good luck" Said Castiel gruffly. Andy nodded at him and thanked him before adding

"Do you want me to pass on a message?" She asked him softly. Castiel looked at her for a few moments before looking to Benny who sent him a sad smile.

"If you see an omega, his name is De … Dean, with three little ones, tell them Papa said happy birthday my jewels and I love you" He said softly, voice cracking.

"I will. I promise" She replayed.

Benny nodded at his general and grabbed Andy's hand guiding her to the tree line. The two of them disappeared immediately behind the trees, wind shaking the leaves tenderly. Castiel turned around and survived the area for potential threats but a few moments later he was jolted by a low familiar voice.

"Hello Castiel" Said the blue eyed alpha "I never had the time to introduce myself formally. My name is Emmanuel" He added with a small incline of his head.

"How is my family?" Castiel growled, advancing on the other alpha. Emmanuel just smiled sadly.

"He is well Castiel. He miss you" Replayed Emmanuel. Castiel froze a feet away from the other alpha, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"When … when can I see him again? How much time I have to suffer this?" Whispered Castiel, voice breaking.

"There is still families to save Castiel. The southlands needs you out there,  _ omegas _ need you out there. You will, eventually, be reunited with your family but it won't be today" Replayed Emmanuel. Castiel nodded, tears trailing down his left cheek.

"Very well. I will wait for Benny and we will be on our way" Said Castiel. Emmanuel averted his eyes and said

"Alpha Benny asked to remain at Andrea's side, we granted him his wish so he will be staying with us Castiel".

A deafening growl followed by the sound of steel slamming wood reverberated around the southlands edge.

Castiel's breath came heavily and short, he was glaring at the still unarmed Emmanuel with one of his machetes lodged on the tree behind him.

"You can't hurt me Castiel. Calm yourself please" Emmanuel said. Castiel's furry doubled.

" _ CALM MYSELF! HOW COULD YOU ASK THIS OF ME! _ " Yelled back Castiel, already reaching for his second machete. A second later, the weapon flow right through Emmanuel and lodged itself just beside its twin.

Castiel's face crumbled and he fell down to his knees, tears now flowing heavily.

"Why punish me like this? I've helped many omegas! I've stayed away from bloodsheds in  _ fucking Uriel’s army _ ! Why show me Dean and my littles ones coming to earth just to deny me access to them!" He sobbed brokenly.

"You will see them. Be strong Castiel, they are waiting for you" Said Emmanuel before turning away. The alpha got swallowed by the trees and disappeared.

Castiel cried for what seemed like eternity before drying up his tears and going back to New heaven.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy! Want papa'sh shtory" Cried out the dark haired little alpha, blue eyes sparkling at his mother.

Dean chuckled softly at his son's pleading gaze. His three little devils loved hearing stories about their papa and Dean regaled them with epic stories, true or made up but with the same hero each time, their papa Castiel. It made the alpha’s absence less maddening.

He installed his little tribe under a warm blanket, in front of the fire with hot cocoa in each pair of little hands and began his story. Dean was at the part where the strong alpha papa saves the omega mama from drowning when soft knocks resonated around them. Someone was at the door.

_ Who is it at this time? _

Dean picked up his little omega girl who was laying on his chest and settled her between her two alpha brothers, asking them to remain quiet. He made his way to the door and cracked it a little. 

"Can I help you?" He asked the dark skinned girl cradling a baby on the other side of his door.

"Yes. I arrived here yesterday with my omega baby boy" She replayed softly and Dean smiled at her. She was a new refugee.

"Welcome! You will be safe here, me and my little ones are here to help you settle if you need it. Please come in!" Dean opened his door and ushered the mother/baby duo inside.

"Please sit down" Dean smiled and pointed to a blanket in front of the fire "and let me introduce you to our little tribe" He continued.

The young mother nodded and settled down on the blanket, waving softly at the three pairs of curious eyes.

"This is Samuel and John" Dean gestured to two little alpha boys. They were beautiful with dark hair, green eyes and a smear of freckles on the face. 

"And here is Cassie" He added, gesturing to a pretty omega girl with sandy blond hair, freckles and the bluest eyes Andy ever seen since a certain alpha general. 

"And finally me, Dean" He finished chuckling sweetly.

So this is Dean and his children. General Castiel's family.

"My name is Andrea and this little one's name is Alfie. We fled New heaven because my mate didn't want us. An alpha helped us flee and he asked me to pass on a message to his family" She said softly. Dean looked at her, puzzled.

" _ Happy birthday my jewels, I love you _ . Castiel said to pass on this message to you" She whispered softly.

Dean began to sob. His three little ones immediately climbed in his lap, nuzzling him tenderly in order to sooth him.

"My loves. Papa is saying happy birthday to you" He whispered, head buried in his children's hair. 

_ Castiel my love, I will wait forever for you.  _ Dean cried softly for what seemed like eternity, his children snuggled in his lap and close to his heart.

Andrea understood why General Castiel seemed so cold, his soul was right in front of her after all.


	16. Going home my omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Here is a new chappi!! Please enjoy =)  
> This fic is reaching its end, just one or two chappis to go. I loved writting every word and scene and it came out as I've imagined it.  
> As always thank you all for the kudos, comments and love!
> 
> Warning (Please read this note):  
> I had a comment in the last chappi stating that this fic won't have a happy ending because Cas is struggling too much. I'm sorry if the tags were not clear enough for you all but this fic is tagged as being an "angst" one so Cas suffering is an important part of the fic.  
> Yes it is a happy ending (for me) because at the end the main couple will be happy but I never promised the happy journey. So please mind the tags, it's really important. I don't want you to be triggered or disappointed because this isn't what you wanted to read.   
> Please take care of your selves <3
> 
> Enjoy! Et des bisous <3 <3 <3

Castiel observed the man seated just in front of him.

He was handsome with a dark, beautiful skin and his hands were well taken care of, his body soft but fit. 

Signs of a high born alpha whose parents had plenty of wealth and didn’t really care about their son’s accomplishments because he would be taken care of all his life. 

The regent,  _ Uriel _ , was talking about a lot of uninteresting things like bals, summer sports or his seven concubines. Castiel, with the three other generals, counted the days before the regent’s fall. The other generals were as bored as him around the dinner table, a  _ coup d’état _ to throw him out of his siege milling around in their thoughts.

“Ha my good generals. I live a nightmare! I just learned that one of my concubines betrayed me. That whore went and shared her bed with another, to insult me some more she had twins as a result of her indiscretion” Huffed Uriel and dawning a full glass of wine. Castiel scrunched his nose at the beverage and the man. 

Castiel’s attention perked up at the information. Uriel had seven beta concubines and five children, he always thought it odd. Betas were less fertile than omegas but with seven wives, you should have many more children in the span of three years. He had no way to see if the wives were pregnant so he assumed that Uriel wasn’t a very fertile alpha.

“She will be executed in two days with her offspring. Good riddance! I will let my father, the king, knew that I will be replacing my third concubine” He added with a tired nod.

_ The third concubine. Isn’t that Lilith’s sister? Bella? _

“How did you know she had an other alpha?” Asked Castiel, earning surprised glances from the generals. Usually he just endured these evening dinners without talking to anyone and only speaking when asked something.

But Bella didn’t strike him like someone who cheated. She was a  _ bitch _ , he hated her from the minute he saw her because of what she told him about omegas and since then she glared at him each time she got the chance but she just was hurt by her father betraying her mother.

_ Why doing the same thing to the regent?  _

“The woman had two omegas! **_Me_** siring **_omegas_**? Impossible!” Laughed Uriel and Castiel felt rage invade him.

There was a tight atmosphere in the large parlor. Uriel laughing and the generals smiling awkwardly or, just like Castiel, struggling to contain their rage.

“Where is she now?” Asked Castiel coldly. The regent blinked at him, surprise written all over his face.

“Donjon, west wing. Why dear Castiel? You want to maime her before her execution? She was spreading some nasty rumors about you after all” Chuckled Uriel. Castiel didn’t react, already thinking about a plan to keep safe the two innocents little ones from this man’s madness. 

He missed the suspicious glance the regent sent his way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She never cried for an omega, never shown weakness in front of an omega, never wished a better life for an omega but for the two little boys cradled in her arms, she wished all this things.

Bella wished she never became Uriel’s concubine. Bella wished for someone to come and save her babies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours after the never-ending dinner with the regent and Castiel was tightening his arm some more around a royal guard’s throat, preventing him to scream for help or see his face.

The guard wasn’t under his command so silencing him just by an order wasn’t an option. The poor soul struggled for some time and promptly passed out seconds later.

Castiel looked around himself to make sure he wasn’t followed and went down the staircase the soldier was guarding. 

The staircase leading to the west wing donjon where Bella and her little ones were kept.

He went down the stairs, making no sound. The basement was softly enlightened by gleaming torches littering the grey walls and there was a large cage in the center of the round room. He approached the cage’s bars and a soft wail greeted him.

Bella was clothed in a dirty blue dress that was clean and beautiful, worthy of her station, once. She had a thick blanket bundled in her arms, surely hiding two little omegas and when the beta saw him, she glared and barred her teeth at him.

“Don’t approach me dirty alpha!” She spat, strengthening her hold on the bundle. Castiel didn’t react, he just began to pick out the rusty lock.

“I’m here to help your children. Come if you want, I don’t care but I’m not letting your lover’s madness result in children’s murder” He stated coldly. Bella observed him puzzled and broke out of her daze when Castiel opened the cage door and began to advance on her.

Bella stood up and plastered herself to the far end of the wall, the abrupt jolting making one of the little ones cry out in discomfort.

“What do you want with my children? they are omegas so .... they have no value to you” She whispered, clearly hurt and disgusted by her own words. Castiel signed lightly and extended his hand.

“I knew that those little angels are Uriel’s children. I have three children, one of them being an omega, Uriel’s not having omegas is bulshit, even the king himself can have them. My children’s mother is an omega too and I knew how to save your sons” He looked at the covered babies ”And you can come along. I will do all I can to take you all to a safe place but you have to trust me” Said Castiel seriously. They had no time to loss and it will be more easier if Bella went along with his plan.

“That’s why you refused Lilith and never accepted mating proposals. You already had a family” She stated. Castiel nodded, eyes sparkling with tears just thinking about his family.

Bella took his hand.

  
  
  


Fleeing the royal villa was easy enough but Castiel didn’t bother with their usual preparations. There was no time to prepare clothes or food for the journey, notify Ash or even ask an other of his soldiers to assist him. The preparations usually took from two days to five in order to make sure there was no risks but this time it was act now or let the beta and her children hanging at the end of a rope. 

So Castiel went with the flow.

After fleeing the royal villa he went to his house. He installed the beta mother on the lounge’s couch and went in search of a basket with a cover and a strap and soft blankets to install the the little ones, dark cloths and a cloak for the beta.

He stacked some water and food in his satchel and fetched his own dark cloak, machetes and lance.

When they got ready, the littles ones bundled up in soft blankets and hidden away in the basket, their mother equally hidden under a thick dark blue cloak, Castiel took the basket and guided their party to the forest treeline just behind his house. They will have to make a detour of one hour to reach his usual path to reach the southlands but they would reach them before sunrise.

Castiel didn’t see the hidden man observing them on the other side of the lake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After hours of trekking in the forest, Castiel and his party finally reached the river separating New heaven from the southlands. Bella was exhausted and whizzed softly at his side but never failed to follow his fast steps. The two omega boys fussed from time to time, surely hungry and tired of being rocked for hours but never weiled or cried for too long.

They were in the middle of crossing the river, Bella clutching Castiel’s arm in order to steady herself and fight the strong current when the first arrow flow past them and embedded itself in a tree trunk’s in front of them.

Castiel crouched down, took the beta with him and emerged them in the cold water. The babies weiled at the contact and he cursed at himself for not detecting that they were followed. He turned around and spotted around five soldiers feet away from them, one of them already aiming at them with his bow.

“Take the basket and run to the forest!” He ordered Bella, shoving the basket in her arms and looping an arm around her waist. He dragged her out of the river and pouched her in the southlands tree line’s direction. Arrows raining on them and hitting the water behind them.

As soon as the beta and her children reached the tree line Castiel divested himself of his cloak and turned around in time to block out a sword’s hit from a royal guard.

The five guards crowded him, every one of them going for his throat. They were the regent’s personal guard, seasoned soldiers and trained by heaven kingdom’s army but Castiel had an advantage because his level surpassed theirs and he wasn’t the one who trained them. If the guards were his own he would be dead by now.

“By the regent’s name you will be executed traitor!” Yelled one of the guards. That was it for Castiel, the regent discovered his trahison and he will be hunted down. He will never see his family again.

The thought of never seeing his family again clouded his focus for a second and the guard took advantage of it, hitting him heavily on the chest and knocking breath out of his lungs and his lance out of his hands. Castiel staggered and took a step back, he tried to resume a defencive position to defend himself but the five soldiers ganged up on him and soon, one of them hitted him enough to make him blackout.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel felt his chest burning and his body felt heavy but the more annoying feeling was the tickling under his nose.

He sneezed and forced his clouded brain to focus on the muffled voices surrounding him.

“He is so tall!” Said a child’s voice. 

“Taller than uncle Em! What is he doing here?” Said another voice.

“We should tell mommy! What if he’s a bad man?” Replayed the first voice.

“Not possible. Here is prot … protected forest! Mommy said it!” Piped in a softer voice.

Castiel felt his head pounding and his muscles screamed as he regained his consciousness. He opened his eyes and was welcomed by three little heads.

“He has blue eyes like mine!” Cheered a blond haired, skin freckled and blue eyed little girl.

“What’s your name Mister?” Asked another child and Castiel willed his heavy head to turn in the voice’s direction.

There was two little boys, identical twins, or he was seeing double.

“Cas … Castiel” He croaked out, voice parched.

The three little ones made surprised squeaks. One of the little boys taking off in a random direction crying out at the two others, surly his siblings, that he was going to fetch their mom.

“Just like papa?” Whispered the little girl in an awed voice and Castiel’s heart threatened to stop. From the hit he took or joy, he wasn’t sure.


	17. Forever yours my omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou mes chéries!
> 
> This is the end ... the final chappi .. my heart hurts ...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic and following me all this months! It was a pleasure writing it <3 <3  
> Thank you for the love, comments and kudos it warmed my heart and made me so happy =D
> 
> I hope the end will surprise you my lovely readers! 
> 
> Enjoy! And see you soon on a new adventure ^^

Dean viewed himself as a patient mother, his triplets were well behaved, polite and respectful. He hated tantrums or yelling and his little ones knew it, especially when he was working with the other residents of their village.

The village they were living in was one of many. It housed around three hundred inhabitants and consisted of omegas coming from the Terran, Heaven and Demon territories so there was a mix of cultures, languages and customs to learn and respect.

Being one of the few instructed omegas, his village's council offered him a teaching job. He was to help the new Terran adult arrivals to read and write, basic maths and history.

He was in the middle of an explanation about how to do some basic multiplications when one of his triplets, Sammy, cried out his name and barreled in the small open classroom making some of the skittish omegas jolt in fear.

Dean took a deep breath and glared at the little soon-to-be four years old.

"Samuel Novak! Apologize for your behaviour!" He said slowly and the little alpha gasped and stopped short.

Sammy turned around and apologized in front of the class. Some of the omegas cooed at the little alpha's politeness and cuteness, Dean sighed softly and hearded his offspring out of the class after excusing himself.

"What is it Sammy? You know I'm not free at this hour and where are your siblings?" Dean looked around his child not seeing Cassie and John and he began to panic. The three little ones moved as one man so seeing them apart was nerve wracking.

"Mommy we were in the forest just behind home and we found a man! He has blue eyes like Cas and he said his name was like Papa's!" Cried out Sammy and Dean's heart stopped. His little boy was a smart bean and Dean understood immediately what he was implying.

Since their birth Dean poured all his and their Papa's love on the three children. He regaled them with stories and epics featuring a young blue eyed soldier and eventually told them that the hero was their papa. The small ones loved their papa's adventures and understood why he wasn't with them. 

If Sammy though that it was Castiel laying in the middle of the forest behind their house so it must be him.

The realisation hit Dean like a trunk and a second later he was sprinting in the forest’s direction with his child under his arm.

_ Castiel … Castiel … Castiel! _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Castiel. That’s my papa’s name, you, and that’s why mommy named me Cassie. Because of my papa’s name. Sammy is named after great grandpapa and John after grandpapa. Mommy said that it’s good to name your children after good family heros. Are you staying with us from now on? You're back with us papa? I know your hero job is important but a papa job is too!” Said the little omega, eyes focused on him. Castiel nodded at her, kissing her hair and she smiled at him, already beginning to ramble about another subject.

After the choc of meeting his children Castiel went through a myriad of different feelings.

_ Joy _ when the little one said that he had the same name as her papa. 

_ Awe _ when he took in her beautiful features, she was so much like Dean save for her eyes which were like his, a perfect mix between them and when he looked at the shy little alpha observing him from the side it confirmed his thoughts, the little alpha was a perfect mix too of him and his omega angel but he had Dean’s beautiful greens.

_ Terror _ when the thought that this perhaps was an other dream or Emmanuel tricking him to make him save more omegas.

In the end, the joy and awe won because even after twenty minutes, he was still sat on the floor, dirty, exhausted and mesmerised by his two children’s stories about heroes and how he had to stay with them now that his missions were finished.

Somehow Cassie found her way to his lap, comfortably nestled to his chest, her long hair tickling his jaw and John followed his sister after taking a suspicious sniff of his arm and deciding that he was indeed their papa. 

Castiel closed his eyes and savoured the moment. He didn’t say a word since his name, just smiled like a dumbstruck alpha who was falling hard for his little jewels and listening to them updating him on their lives.

His joy needed just two more jewels and he would be fulfilled. 

As if he summoned them, an omega with wild blond hair and frenetic green eyes stumbled out of a butch with a laughing little alpha under his arm.

“Cas” 

“Angel”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel was overwhelmed. 

There he was. His mate. His omega. His children’s mother. The love of his life. His Dean.

_ With a laughing child under his arm? _

Castiel couldn't fight the smile splitting his face, the tears running down his cheeks and the laugh bubbling out of his heart.

Castiel was finally home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean reached the small clearing behind their little house after ten minutes of running at full speed, his child dungling under his arm. He felt a little guilty at the manhandling he was subjecting his child to but forgot it immediately when Sammy cried out to him to  _ “go faster mommy!” _ with a laugh.

When he reached the clearing whare Sammy said the blue eyed man was, his heart skipped a beat. He stopped feet away from Castiel who had Cassie on one thigh and John on the other, perfectly calm and happy just to be there in their papa’s lap. Castiel looked at him for a second and graced him with the most beautiful smile he ever saw, before even realising it, he was leaping on his mate, child and all. 

They ended up in a pile of laughing human limbs. Castiel hugging him impossibly close and kissing all his face with their three children sandwiched between them, laughing. The alpha’s arms circled the four of them easily and Dean never felt so safe in the four last years.

“I missed you so much my angel!” Whispered Castiel, kissing his lips softly.

“Never again! I’m never going away again without you!” Growled Dean, kissing back.

The kiss was slow, wet and salty with their tears but so sweet. Castiel inhaled softly and closed his eyes, basking in his family's unique fragrance. Dean tucked his head in the crook of his neck and his three little ones snuggled to his chest safe, warm and hidden from the world between their parents.

Castiel lost himself in his family’s warmth but it was too good to be true.

“Castiel” Echoed a voice and Castiel snapped his eyes open. A loud growl making its way out of his throat. 

The alpha looped his arm around his omega’s waist and pouched him behind his body. The triplets joined their mother a second later not really understanding why their father looked so angry at their uncle Em.

Castiel placed himself in front of his family in a defensive position, hearlier injuries forgotten.

_ I’m here to stay. _

Emmanuel laughed, shaking his head softly. Castiel narrowed his eyes at him and growled some more.

“I’m staying with my family! If you try to separate them from me, I’m killing everyone in that damn settlement!” Sneered Castiel. Emmanuel’s eyes clouded for a second.

“You would do it” Emmanuel stated, his smile disappearing. Castiel didn’t react at the other’s words.

Emmanuel just nodded and smiled at the omega behind Castiel and the three little heads poking around the alpha’s leg.

“You can stay with your family Castiel, your mission was completed and you earned your place when you selflessly helped innocents omegas even if you hated their mother, going as far as sacrificing yourself to protect them” Said Emmanuel. Castiel snorted, bitter.

“Four years. You barred me from this lands for four years when you allowed alphas and betas to enter them freely!

Benny’s hands were stained and he just had to ask! You and your damn forest can go to hell!” He yelled at the other alpha and Emmanuel frowned at him.

“You suffered that much because I had to protect our family. To protect their future” Said Emmanuel. Castiel frowned at the alpha, not understanding. Dean slipped a hand under his arm and caressed his chest sofly.

“Cas my love, Emmanuel came to be because of you. You wished for us to be safe and protected so the nature goddess granted your wish by creating a new forest guardian. He remained at our side all this time” Whispered Dean in his shoulder. Castiel was greeting his teeths and glaring at the other alpha, now he was jealous but he was more intrigued so he remained silent.

“Dean is right. I exist because you wanted your family to be protected but your wish was much more than that. You wanted them to live freely, to be respected, to love and be loved without restraint. You wanted them to live  _ beyond any border _ and to grant that we had to be stronger, numerous” Emmanuel frowned at himself as if he was in deep thoughts. He tilted his head to the side and looked at Castiel as if he was a mystery that should be solved.

“I’m deeply connected to you and when you are strong, I am strong so I could protect the southlands and our family. At the beginning you grow strong and powerful with every saved omega but after nature goddess welcomed the young soldier and denied you, you got weaker and weaker. You couldn't survive much more without your soul so I had let you in” Finished Emmanuel. Castiel was more and more confused.

“Why do you need to be more powerful?” Asked Castiel.

“To free your family. To do that we should free omegas beyond the southlands” Smiled Emmanuel innocently.

A revolution. Emmanuel was planning a revolution. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s not a good idea!” Hissed the young beta to his sister. Alex was against all his twin sister’s plan, it was ridiculous! He was for omega rights of course but going against  _ New heaven _ ’s laws and planning a new _ coup d’état _ after the failed one fifteen years ago was foolish.

His sister just shrugged and leaned more heavily on the tree behind her.

“What? You want us to sit on our asses and wait for Uriel or one of his bastards sons to exterminate the omegas?” Claire whisper-yelled at her brother.

Seven years. It had been seven years since the birth of an omega. The omega gender had been whipped up, the rare newborn omegas disappearing in the middle of the night to some mysteryland or hidden by their parents in basements to protect them. The adult ones were traded as cattle and persecuted.

Uriel accepted omega slaves back when  _ New Heaven _ began to expand but mating one was forbidden and they still had to remain out of the royal villa. Omegas were for heavy labour and pleasure, nothing else.

“And what do you want to do? Listen to an old beta losing his head?” Hissed Alex.

“Ash isn’t losing his head! Even father and aunt Meg believe him Alex. Trust me” She pleaded. Alex just nodded and averted his eyes and Claire resumed her position on the tree, it was past midnight and they were already waiting for hours.

_ Go to the edge of the forest surrounding New Heaven, on the east part, and wait for them to find you. _

Claire began to doubt the old beta’s words when she heard soft steps approaching. She instinctively resumed a defensive position back to back with Alex, like always. A dark and short silhouette flanked by two stronger ones appeared in front of them, the short silhouette had a heavy and long lance strapped to its back, the sharp point sticking out of her cloaked slight frame.

“Who are you?” Asked Claire. The silhouette hummed softly and took out her hood, revealing a beautiful young women. Blond wavy locks cascading down her shoulders, streaking blue eyes and a lightly muscled body. 

And she was  _ an omega _ .

“Cassie Novak. Colonel in the Southlands army. Nice meeting you cousin” Grined Cassie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not promising but perhaps I will write a chappi about our couple and the little ones in a family day =D


End file.
